Sisters in Blood and Magic, a Tale of Witches and Love
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Twilight and Trixie are sisters who become orphaned with their mother's death. Following, they are raised by their aunts Celestia and Luna in the hated art of Witchcraft. As they grow older, Trixie leaves Ponyville wanting to be a free spirit while Twilight makes a family only wanting to be normal. But will their past rip away the only happiness in their lives? (full sum. inside)
1. Our Blood

Sisters in Blood and Magic, a Tale of Witches and Love

Twilight and Trixie are sisters who cecome orphaned when both of their parents die mysteriously. Following, they are taken in by their aunts Celestia and Luna who teach them their secret heritage of the most feared and hated of force in the world; Magic. But being raised through the practice of Witchcraft garners ridicule, hate, and fear from the other ponies in Ponyville leading to sad unfortunate foalhoods for the two. Once they come of age, Trixie leaves Ponyville wanting nothing more than to live her life as a free mare. Twilight attempts to settle down with a familly wanting nothing more than to be normal. But can two Witches live their lives the way they want? Or will their gift/curse of Magic rip away the only happiness in their lives? (anthromorphic. AU. All Earth Ponies. M for swearing, suggestive sexual themes, and violence.)

***disclaimer***

I do not own My Little Pony Frienship is Magic or Practical Magic nor do I have any aphiliations with them, their owners, their producers or benifactors. I do not make money on this work of fiction. This story is meant entirely for entertainment purposes and does not condone the use of real life Witchcraft. Please support the official releases.

***disclaimer***

*******************************WARNING************ ******************

Swearing.

Light gore.

suggestive themes.

********************************WARNING*********** **************************

Chapter One, Our Blood

Celestia began speaking her story to the two fillies before her.

*Fore three hundred years, we Sparkle mares have been blamed for everything that has ever gone wrong in this town.*

Three hundred years ago... A black skinned mare with a silky blue mane and emerald eyes stood atop a gallows in a grassy field amongst an empty estate in Ponyvill with two hangstallions next to her and several civilians glaring at her from the audience.

*Now granted, we Sparkle mares have always created a stir... it all began with our ancestor, Chrysalis.*

One of the mares in the audiance spat at the gallows.

*She; was a,* "WITCH!" the mare cried out before spitting again. *The first in our bloodline. And you my darlings, are the most recent in a looong and distinguished line*

Twilight interuppted the story: "is that why they wanted to hang her? Cause she was a Witch?"

*well... it probably didn't help that Chrysalis was a bit of a heart braker...*

Stallions in the crowd blew kisses to the mare as a noose was placed around her neck.

*Nor did it help that most of her lovers had wives on a hanging commitee...*

Chrysalis didn't look at any of them with damnation, rather; she smiled.

*But no... I don't think it was either of those reasons... they feared her because... she had a _gift_... a power, that has been passed onto you foals.*

Chrysalis looked over the edge of the platform and took a deep breath before brining one hoof over the edge.

*She... had the gift, of _Magic_*

Chrysalis opened her eyes and let out a shaky breath before hopping off the edge.

Ponies gasped as her body descended and the rope became taught... only to snap at the last second as if cut by air.

Chrysalis' hooves landed safely on the ground, even her herself blinked in awe as her breath cuaght and her mouth twitched into a shaky smile.

*And, it was this very gift, that saved her life.*

Ponies gasped and screemed before running off in terror, "WITCH!" "SHE HAS DEMONS PROTECTING HER!" Ponies shouted in pandamonium as they coward off the estate of pasteur.

Chrysalis just smiled and chuckled as she watched them leave.

*She was banished to this very island, just outside of Ponyville, an empty estate of grassland with her unborn foal, growing inside her belly. She waited for her lover to rescue her... but he never came... Nopony came...*

Chrysalis stood laden with foal infront of a half build house filled with foundations and stared out into the sea, the gulls crying out above as the waters crashed into the rocky shore.

*In a moment of dispair... she cast a spell upon herself that she would never again feel the agony of falling in love... and as her bitterness grew... the spell became a curse.*

Chrysalis weapt as she sat upon a log near the shore, her foal coming any day now... for her to bare alone, cold, and unloved.

Fast forward to Twilight and Trixie's mother and father lying on a beach as their fillies ran around laughing.

*A curse that would fall upon anypony that would dare love a Sparkle mare.*

This time Trixie chimed in: "so is that why daddy died? Because of the curse?"

*Yes my darling... your mother knew.*

The fillies tackled their father to the ground in the beach and smothered him with kisses, the mother laughed as she looked around the beach; a strange clicking caused her ears to twitch.

*She heard the beetle ticking for your father's death all day long, she knew that when you hear the Deathwatch beetle... the pony you love... is doomed to die.*

Fast forward to three years ago when Twilight and Trixie walked down the brick walkway towards the front gates of the staggeringly large white house, holding hands the whole way and adorned in black dresses with a suit case in each free hand.

*But that's how you came to us then. You were sweapt into our lives and we raised you as our own.* Luna chimed.

The two fillies were met by two elderly mares who's faces hinted at wisdome and knowledge far beyond their years. Even though they appeared to be perhaps in their fifties, it seemed as if their appearance was a lie.

One on the left had a curtain of pink mane covering one side of her face with bright white fur and dressed in an elegant 1930s dress. Next to her was another elderly mare with a medium length turquise mane with a tuffet of hair covering an eye also dressed in clothes that screemed 'grandmother'

*We raised you the best way we know how.*

When the two small fillies finally arrived at the front steps, Luna took their bags and Celestia put a hand Twilight's shoulder, "in this house... we eat chocolate cake for breakfast!"

The two fillies giggled as Celestia led them inside, "and we never bother with silly things like bed time, or brushing our teeth, or _ugh_, homework."

Fastforward now two and a half years ago when word of Twilight and Trixie had spread throughout the town...

Twilight chased Trixie through the garden until they popped out of the bushes near a fence seperating the interior of the island from the locals section, their she saw a row of other foals on the other side of the fence.

*But with the sweets... comes the sour... so when you find yourself the center of attention...*

"Hi!" Trixie called out with a wave, "you guys wanna come and play?"

Twilight began to catch up.

*It's not that they hate you, it's that, well... we're _different_.*

"You Witch!" one of the foals screemed before nailing Trixie in the head with a rock.

Trixie fell to the ground with tears in her eyes cradling her head.

Twilight sprinted over and leaned over her sister in defense.

"WITCH WITCH YOU'RE-A-WITCH! WITCH WITCH YOU'RE-A-WITCH! WITCH WITCH YOU'RE-A-WITCH!"

The foals continued to throw stones at them and Twilight craddled Trixie in her arms as she took the brunt of the blows on her back.

Fast forward now, to present day.

Celestia, Luna, and ten year old Twilight and Trixie all sat around a garden table with food and drink; their black cat meandering around the table eating rogue crumbs here and there.

Luna smiled, "Trixie, Twilight." The two fillies looked up. "you know the only curse in this familly?" she gestured towards Celestia, "sitting right there down at the end of the table." the fillies laughed, "your aunt Celestia."

Celestia rolled her eyes as she held a glass of wine in her hand, "oh for heavens sakes Luna, even you have to admit that anypony who gets involved with a member of the Sparkle family is bound to end up six hooves under..."

Now it was Luna's turn to roll her eyes, "spare me..."

Celestia leered, "what about my Aethern?"

"It was an accident." Luna assured.

"It was fate!"

"Accident."

"No, no, no, it was fate!"

"It was an accident!" Luna snapped.

"IT WAS FATE!" Celestia snapped back.

Trixie giggled at the immature mares.

Twilight looked between the two, "... mommy died of a broken heart didn't she?"

Silence fell over the table.

Celestia grimly nodded, "yes my darling filly she did..."

The mood turned dark around the table.

Luna tapped her finger along the cloth, "hey... my little Witch... let's go inside and do some spells!" The fillies visibly brightened at that.

Twilight smirked, "what about my homework?"

Celestia threw her hands in the air, "oh pish posh! You will learn things in this house that you will _never_ learn in school!"

Twilight and Trixie stood in the enourmous kitchen, Trixie lapping at a mixing spoon filled with chocolate frosting and Twilight leaning in towards a dark candle. With a slow controlled breath, she blew onto the wick for a few seconds when an ember slowly formed and finally it lit like... well like a candle.

"Very good Twilight!" Luna praised. "you know, you've been blessed with a gift."

Trixie turned to Luna, "what about me?"

Celestia turned to answer that, "oh don't worry about you Trixie, your talents will emerge in time."

Knocking suddenly sounded on the front door.

Twilight blinked... nopony ever came knocking at this house...

Luna and Celestia looked to one another before nodding, "you two stay right here and keep working on your spells." Celestia ordered before she and her sister left the room.

Celestia and Luna stared through the glass of the door towards the mare in the window.

"Get the bird." Luna said stoically.

Celestia gwafed, "get the book." she said with exasperation.

A few minutes later, the three mares sat in the dining room; Celestia slowly brought the bird out of its cage and cooed to it as she brought it over while Luna opened a giant grimoire of spells.

"I love him so, so much I can't stand it! I can't think about anything else!" the mare sobbed through her tears of hopelessness. "he... he has to leave his wife, he has to leave her now!"

From up the squar spirling staircase, Twilight and Luna snuck down to the third railing down and peaked through the columns down at the scene unfolding before them.

"Perhaps you might find one better suited." Luna suggested as she broke some rope apart.

"I don't want anypony else! He's all I think about! I.. WHY THE HELL ELSE WOULD I COME HERE?!" she shouted.

"Take the money Luna." Celestia spoke monotonously as she brought the bird over.

The mare tossed a bag of bits onto the table. Luna handed her a long needle attatched to a gemstone handle.

The mare let out a shaky breath as Celestia held the bird out infront of her.

"... I want him to want me so much that he can't stand it." the mare speared the needle throught the bird's heart.

"No!" Twilight whispered intensely and hid her face in Trixie's chest.

Celestia looked up at the staircase directly at the two fillies.

Luna took the needle from the mare, "be careful what you wish for..." the mare looked down at the picture of her dream stallion and kissed it.

Twilight rested her head on Trixie's lap, "I don't ever wanna fall in love, I don't ever wanna fall in love, I don't ever wanna fall in love..." she whispered over and over as Trixie pet her head. "I can't wait to fall in love." Trixie breathed with a smile.

XXXXX

Later that night, Twilight stood in the herb garden of the gargantuan house holding a bowl in her arms as she plucked at a few leaves and flowers here and there, "sheeeee'll hear my call from a mile away..."

Twilight looked down at her personal spellbook just to make sure that everything was accurate. then she looked over to a pot full of all the most briliantly colored flowers, tulip, black rose, lotus, and took a leave from each of them and placed it into her bowl; "she'll have a mane and tail filled with every color of the rainbow..."

"Sheeee can ride a wyvern backwards..." she grabbed a leaf of dragon tongue.

Trixie then entered the garden rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "m'what are you doing?"

Twilight answered without looking back, "I'm making up a true love spell called _amatsa mita_."

She plucked a pettal from a flat tongue flower, "she can flip pancakes in the air."

She stepped up to a cheery blossom, "she'll be marvelously kind and the most loyal of friends."

Then she grabbed a pettal of thunder root. "her favorite shape, will be a lightning bolt."

She then walked over to a pot of roses and pink flowers. "she'll have one red eye," she plucked from the rose, "and one pink." she plucked from the amythest flower.

Trixie frowned, "wait.. _she?_ And I thought you never wanted to fall in love?"

Twilight turned to face her sister, "that's the point. Love spells are a lot harder when they involve the same gender, and the mare I'm making up could never exist. So I'll never fall in love, and that way I'll never die of a broken heart."

The two filles stood out on the balcony and Twilight held the bowl out over the edge, she whispered something in the air and soon the whispers filled the entire balcony, the trees rustled and a feeling of energy filled both ponies present as the leaves and petals slowly rose from the bowl and collected into the air.

Twilight's eyes flashed white for a split second and the leaves spiraled up towards the bright blue moon.

Twilight stared up at the shining orb as the pettles floated off with the wind.

'And if she doesn't exist... I'll never die of a broken heart...'

XXXXX

Ten years later...

Twilight stood looking out the balcony in a night gown as she heard giggling from behind her, she turned to see Trixie rushing over to the baclony in a tank top and jeans while carrying a bunch of suit cases. She packed all of her things into a sack, tied it off, and threw it over the edge into a stallion's arms down below.

Twilight blinked, "wow..." she said as she stared.

Trixie smiled an ear splitting smile, "you. Have no. Idea!" she hiked one leg over the balcony railing.

"Are you sure about this Trixie? I mean do you really love him? Are-are you going to marry him?"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "oh come on Twi! Enough is enough, I hate it here. I wanna go where, where nopony's even heard of us!"

Twilight tried to smile but couldn't, "I feel like I'm never going to see you again..."

Trixie didn't even blink, "Ofcourse you're gonna see me again! We're gonna grow old together, it's gonna be you and me! Leaving in a big house these two old hags with a hundred cats!"

Twilight managed a chuckle at that.

"I mean, I bet we even die on the same day!" Trixie exclaimed with a smile.

Twilight's face turned serious, "you swear?"

Trixie paused, she looked down towards her coltfriend, "hey honey? I need your pocket knife!"

The stallion pulled the weapon out, "uhuh!" he tossed it up to her, "thanks!"

She turned back to her sister, "here -ah!- my blood..." she sliched her palm and then grabbed Twilight's hand and did the same to her's

"AH!"

"Your blood..." The two sisters joined their bleeding hands together, "our blood." "our blood..."

The two squeezed tight before hugging eachother.

"mmmm, I love you Trixie..." Twilight cooed.

"Ya... I love you too." Trixie gave Twilight one last squeeze before seperating and looking down at her coltfriend. She then hopped off the balcony and landed on his back, and rode him piggie back as he raced out of the front yard with her things.

Twilight once again tried to smile but only ended up sniffling as a tear ran down her face.

XXXXX

One Year Later...

"Hello colts!" Celestia called as she, her sister, and her nice walked out of the docking bay and into Ponyville's streets, a few cars parked here and there with ponies bustling about.

"Hello there!" Celestia greeted as a stallion crossed their path, when he looked up and saw who spoke, he turned away and quickly hurried along a different path.

The two old Witches laughed as they walked down the sidewalk in their out of date clothing with Twilight close behind in jeans white horse shoes and a black T-shirt with the sleeves of a regular shirt stiking out form them; she walked with her arms crossed and her long mane flowing out behind her.

"Oh my!" Luna exclaimed as she opened the letter she was holding, "Trixie's in Trottingham!"

Twilight raced up to her aunts and grabbed the letter.

"I'm guessing the Sherbert guy is history..." Celestia commented as they dontinued walking.

"According to that she is, hello!" Luna said before waving to a store owner who quickly ducked inside his shop.

Twilight groaned, "when is she going to stop going through all these guys!... and mares!" Twilight and her sister had kept in close contact over the past year and Trixie went through lovers of both sexes like most ponies went through toilet paper.

"Hopefully someday she'll find a guy or gall who goes through her." Celestia quiped.

A mare and her daughter crossed pathes with them.

"Hello darling!" Luna greeted, the mother yanked her daughter over to the fence line and turned away from the Witches holding her filly close. "how are you?" Luna continued anyway as they passed them.

"Oh Luna just give it up!" Celestia whined.

"Never!" Luna snapped back.

Twilight finished reading the letter, "gods I miss her..." she sighed.

Luna patted her back, "oh sweetie..." Celestia looked back and noticed a series of leaves and pettles falling to the ground of the oddest colors. "huh..." returning to her walk, the three mares crossed the street as a wyvern drawn carriage came by, the creatures pulling it giving out panicked cries and stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of the Witches.

Twilight dropped her head in embarassment, "all I want is a normal life! Is that too much to ask?"

Celestia turned back to her, "my darling filly, when are you going to learn that being normal is not necessarilly a virtue? It rather promotes a lack of courage."

"Ya well, it's what I want." Twilight responded indignatnly.

Luna stepped in close to her and pointed towards a familly accross the street; a mother, a father, and a newborn foal in a stroller. Perfectly normal family.

"You see that couple there?"

The couple in question noticed Luna pointing at them and began racing through the sidewalk out of sight, "the husband is having an affair with the foalsitter, and the wife can eat a pound cake in under a minute!"

Once the family passed, a large strong red stallion with jeans and no shirt was seen pushing a load of apples and crossing paths with the three mares.

As he passed by, his and Twilight's eyes met. Didn't she recognize him? Oh ya... Big Macintosh was his name.

Luna looked back and saw him stop in the street, then looked at Twilight who was still staring at him as she crossed. Then back at the stallion, then at Twilight... then she smiled.

Twilight nearly crashed was so engaged that she nearly crashed into a vendor stall, "oop! Sorry!"

Big Mac shook his head and continued on his jouney.

XXXXX

The next day, Twilight was digging out soil in the garden of her home in a white tank top and jean shorts with gardening horseshoes while the aunts played a game of back gamen.

Luna looked over at Twilight as her hoof tapped on the ground, "ugh! What time is it?" she pried.

Celestia waved her off, "just calm down, many things require patience."

The town bell signlled noon. The two mares grinned from ear to ear.

Twilight paused in her gardening and sat up, her ears twitched at the sound of the bell as a strange energy filled her... images of Big Mac flooded her mind... no, more than images... desires... strong desires...

Twilight stood up and raced off from the island.

Celestia smirked, "where are you going dear?" she called out. Twilight didn't even turn to answer her.

Luna turned and smiled, "most excellent."

XXXXX

Big Mac was listening to the radio as he sorted apples out through a vendor shop when suddenly he stopped, he stood up and his ears twitched at the faint sound of the bell... a strong overwhelming sense of need and desire flooded his senses and mind as he turned to look at the the corner rounding a nearby building just in time to see Twilight sprinting right for him.

The raidio played louder *_it's the way you love me, it's a feeling like thiiiiiis!*_

Big Mac smiled and began sprinting towards her as well.

_*This, centrificul motion, this perpetual bliiis! It's that pivotal moment, it's ahhhhh impossible.*_

Twilight lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he caught her and hugged her tight to his body as thier lips smashed together.

*_this, kiss! This kiiiiiiiisssssss!_ _unstopable!_*

Neither was sure why, but from that moment on, they could never part from oneanother's side.

seven years passed...

Twilight parted from her husbands lips.

*Dear Trixie, it's our third anniversary and all I have to show for it are two beautiful fillies and a husband that I just. Can't. Stop. Kissing.*

The four ponies laughed as they stolled into town.

*I wish you could see us, no more stones being thrown, no taunts being called out.*

Big Mac and Twilight guided their fillies on their new bikes through the sidewalks, ponies giving them smiles and waves the whole way.

*Everything is just so blissfully normal.*

Night time arrived in the house that Twilight's family now resided in, they danced in a lined circle around the living room as they sang out songs on the radio.

*Life. Is. Perfect.*

XXXXX

*Dear Twilight, I'm lying in the sun.*

Trixie stood amongst a group of ponies in swimsuits out infront of a pool, dancing with three stallions and a mare taking turns grinding with each of them.

*I'm hanging by a pool and; I have a million friends!*

Trixie took a swig of beer surrounded by ponies who didn't care in the slightest who she was or where she came from but merely enjoying her company.

*You might say that life. Is. Pefect.*

A pink mare with a long curtain of same colored mane leaned back against the bar with torn black jeans with holes in them, a studded beld, a grey satin shirt, and a ring with a cupcake insignia. on her finger.

*But I don't care about any of that though. Infact I have only one word to say to you. Pinkamena.*

Night fell, Trixie slowly walked like a cat with one index finger in her mouth seductively through the halls of a grotto building, sensual music filling the structure and the smell of sex in the air.

*Pinkamena.*

She looked towards a group of bodies searching from somepony when that somepony came up behind her and ran a hand down her face.

Trixie smiled as Pinkamena sensually blindfolded her and wrapped her arms around her.

Trixie felt the blindfold with her hands and figners and smirked suggestively as Pinkamena led her into an empty room.

*PInkamena. PInkamena. PInkamena. PInkamena. PInkamena.*

XXXXX

Twilight layed awake in bed. Some annoying noise was keeping her up.

It had been for quite some time... what was it?

Trying her best not to wake Big Mac up, she leaned over the bed and looked down at the floor, what she saw she almost didn't believe... a Deathwatch beetle.

"No... NO!" she slunked down onto the floor and scuttled around in the darkness.

She searched every crook and nanny until daylight came, eventually she'd worked herself to exaustion and fell asleep on the floor.

She awoke in bed with a tray filled with breakfast next to her.

Twilight rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times as she stared at the tray.

"..." she picked up the note and opened it.

*Don't work yourself too hard love. Big Mac.*

"BIG MAC!" she shrieked and fell straight out of the bed as she flaied her limbs around.

Her pupils dialated and her breath quickened as all those old tales form her aunts about the family curse flooded into her mind, "no, no, no, no! NO!" she searched around from the beetle now listening intently for its ticking.

"Where are you..." out of the corner of her eye she spotted it scuttling into a crack in the floorboards. Her hand slapped down on it a moment too late.

"DAMN IT!" she reached over and snatched a box of Big Mac's tools and sug around for a screwdriver. When she found it, she dug the tip into the floorboard and pried it out.

XXXXX

Big Mac strolled his applecart along. A barking sounded from behind him, he turned to see a black dog staring at him straight into his eyes.

Big Mac blinked, he'd lived her his whole life and not once did he ever recall any black dogs...

Shrugging it off, he continued along his route.

XXXXX

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she ripped out another floor board, "come on, COME ON!"

XXXXX

"Hey Cloud Chaser, yall catch anythin' tahday?"

"Naw, not yet." Cloud Chaser waved.

Big Mac smiled, "Alright, have a good one."

XXXXX

Twilight had practically uprooted most of the foundation, her breath was coming out in a rappid shallow breaths. She shoved furniture aside and pressed her ear to the ground trying to find the ticking.

XXXXX

"Howdy Lyra!" Big Mac waved.

XXXXX

"I hear you... I hear you!" Twilight pried more and more of the boards out, maybe if she could just find the beetle... crush it... then maybe...

XXXXX

Big Mac whistled as he began to cross the street, on the other side sat the same black dog from earlier which made Big Mac pause, hand't that dog been following him? Looking behind him he saw that yes indeed, there was a black dog following him.

"Huh... eeyup..." he put it out of his mind and crossed the street.

XXXXX

"NO! You can't take him! You can't! He's mine!" Twilight's face was a complete mess of hysteria as she sat in a mountain of uplifted floor boards.

XXXXX

The black dog following Big Mac sat on one side of the street directly accross from the dog on the other side with Big Mac in the middle.

A marathon of cyclists came pouring through around the corner.

"BIG MAC LOOK OUT!" A mare screemed.

XXXXX

Twilight's head snapped up, she turned to the side and saw halfway accross town. She saw Big Mac sitting in the middle of the street as a wave of cyclists headed straight for him.

Big Mac's eyes opened in alarm and he hoppd up onto his apple cart.

"Woah! Look out dude!" the cyclists barely managed to weave their way around him.

Big Mac let out a sigh of relief.

XXXXX

Twilight's breathing slowed down as she began to steadilly relax.

XXXXX

Big Mac waved off to the cycilsts and laughed before turned around. KKKRRRRRRKKK A truck slammed right into him as he turned.

apples went flying into the air as the cart shattered.

XXXXX

Twilight's smile faded and the blood drained from her face.

XXXXX

Big Mac's broken mangled body fell to the ground.

XXXXX

"NOOOOOO!" Twilight screemed like a banshee and pounded her hands into the ground. "NOOOOOHOHOHOOOOOOOOO" Tears streamed down her face, the torn floor boards rushed around her in a cyclone of energy, corners of the room cracked, the walls shattered and split apart. Sections of the house lost their support beams and caved in. Twilight fell onto the ground curled up in the feotal possition as she weapt in agony, huddled and shaking.

XXXXX

Twilight shuffled through the locks to her aunt's giant house and shuffled inside, she hurred over to the stairs and screemed up the steps, "It was the curse wasn't it?! He died because I loved him so much!"

"Oh my poor little filly..." Celestia said from the corner of the room.

Luna stepped out from the other corner.

"We had no idea... when we cast the spell..." Celestia began.

"What spell, what are you talking about?!" Twilight intervened. She turned to Luna who looked down.

A mocking voice spoke inside Twilight's head, 'come on little filly, what kind of magic are the autns best at?'

"Oh... you didn't." she brought a had to her aching chest, "please tell me that you didn't... my own flesh and blood..."

Luna cringed, "it was just a little push... you wanted so much to be happy."

Celestia looked down sadly, "we never expected that you would truly love him..."

Twilight stomped the ground, "no, but I did! And I want him back!" she stalked over into the kitchend and knocked several pots an pans over as she snatched up her aunts large spell grimoire and brought it into the dining room; slamming it onto the hardwood table, she flipped it open.

"You brought him into my life now I want you to bring him back, right now!" Twilight sifted through the pages, "I have never asked you for anything, I've never asked you for spells but do this! I know you can! I know you can bring him back!"

Luna stepped forward, "we won't do that."

Celestia stepped forward to, "we don't do that..."

Twilight finally found the page, "but you can! You, you can do this, I know you can; I remeber I-I found it here when mommy and daddy died.

Celestia stepped forward again, "even if we did bring him back... it wouldn't be Big Mac, it would be something dark and unnatural."

The page depicted pictures of malformed demons, vampires, and ghouls devouring fleeing ponies.

"I don't care what he is! As long as he comes back! As long as he-he comes back!" her voice cracked and tears began rolling down her face, "please do this for me!" she slammed her fists onto the book.

"PLEASE?!" she looked back and forth between the two aunts.

"PLEASE?! PLEASE?!" she fell to her knees and weapt as she held her hands out and begged them, "please..." she beseached.

Luna stood to the right and Celestia to the left with Twilight betwixed on bended knee.

But neither of the elder Witches moved.

XXXXX

Twilight's fillies Nebula and Orion walked up to the gates of their great aunt's house holding hands and adorned in black dresses with a suit case in either free hand. A sight not so unfamiliar to the cobblestone walkway.

Except their mother was right behind them, "this is only temporary so don't get too comfortable. No chocolate for breakfast, homework will be done after dinner and teeth brushed before bed."

Twilight looked up at Celestia and Luna as they stood there to greet her. "and as for you two... my foals will never do Magic. Ever.

END OF CHAPTER.


	2. Til Death do us Part

Chapter two, Til Death do us Part

Twilight lie under the covers of her old bed in the aunt's house. She'd been here for days. A great fit of depression had forbade her from getting up and performing anything of consequence.

Days and Nights shifted into oneanother blindly; she barely ate...

The door opened, "mom?" Nebula called as she quietly entered the room in her school uniform with a backpack on.

"Time for us to go to school!... mommy..." Nebula made her way to the other side of the bed, "same time as yesterday... and the day before that! And the day before that!" she lifted the covers up and poked her head through to see her mother's back, "time to get out of beeeed sleepy heeead!"

Nebula dropped the covers and clambered her way onto the bed on the other side where her mother's face was, "did I tell you about Ant Eater? She puts mouses in her gloves and drives around town all a grew up!... Naked!"

Twilight snickered quietly under the covers.

Nebula sighed, "alright... I'll see ya around..." she hopped off the bed. Almost immedeately afterwards, Twilight popped out and snatched her daughter up from behind and yanked her into the bed.

Twilight snuggled into her daughter, "I'm sorry honey, I'm just so... tired..."

"It's O.K. mommy..." Nebula replied quietly. Twilight kissed her shoulder repeatedly.

More days passed, Twilight held her hand up and stared at the cut on her palm, "... Trixie..." she sighed.

XXXXX

Trixie lay in bed surrounded by candles, she held her palm up and rand her finger down the scar, "Twilight..." she lay the hand on her face and carressed it.

Sighing, she hopped out of the bed and walked over to a neaby shelf where she picked up a cigarette and a lighter.

"I was just thinking about you." Pinkamena's voice called from the bed with a bottle of tequilla in her hand.

"You're always thinking about me." Trixie replied as she lit her smoke.

Trixie shifted onto the bed and crawled ontop of Pinkamena before snagging the bottle from her and backing away.

When Trixie sat up, Pinkamena followed her movements and began kissing Trixie's neck.

"I'm only going to the bathroom." Trixie giggled out. she stepped away from Pinkamena onto the floor and began walking towards said bathroom when the pink mare rushed up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "let's go together."

"Pinkamena come on..." Trixie said with a frown.

"I'm just kidding eh?" Pinkamena released her, "go."

Trixie rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she pulled a phial of belladona out of her bag and slipped some of it into the bottle before shaking it up.

Twilight thought back to all the memories of her family... of Twilight.. ya... it was time to go home.

A few minutes later, Pinkamena lie passed out on the bed with the bottle of alchohol lying next to her on the sheets.

Trixie smiled, "never fails."

She gathered a few things and hopped into Pinkamena's car.

Day and night blended together as she drove towards the only place she'd ever considered to be home.

XXXXX

Twilight lie on her side asleep when an zure finger began streaming down the center of her forhead to her snout repeatedly.

The action made her twitch a few times before opening her eyes.

There on the other side of the bed was her sister, "hey..." Trixie whispered out.

"Hey..." Twilight replied.

Trixie's smile slowly faded as she felt her sister's pain.

Tears started to sting at Twilight's eyes, "... I was really, really happy..." she dove forward into Trixies arms and weapt.

Hours passed, they sat in bed talking about their lives and catching up, Twilight held up a picture of her and Big Mac, "we were going to open up a pecanicle shop where uh, Big Mac would get the ingredients and I would make the stuff." she tossed the picture onto a pile and rested her head on her sister's lap; she pet Twilight's head. "he uh, really liked my mint oatmeal shaving cream... couldn't stop eating it."

Twilight sat up, "I'm sure this is all really boring to you but, he really made me laugh."

More hours passed.

"Pinkamena? What kind of name is that?" Twilight said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bulgarian." Trixie replied.

"BulGARian?!" Twilight said incredulously.

"Mhm, she's from somewhere near Transylvania. She's got this whole cowpony dracula thing about her." Trixie gave a swoon before laying down on her side on the floor, "she's just so intense! I mean, she talks about our relationship in terms of centuries!" she giggled, "sometimes we just stay up all night worshiping eachother." she dipped the tip of her cigarette into a tea cup to break off the excess ash. "thank goodness for belladona or I'd never get any sleeeep." she said impishly.

"Why do you need that stuff?" Twilight inquired.

Trixie laughed, "I'm not taking it, I'm just... giving it to her every now and then that's all..."

Twilight blinked, "so you're... you're drugging your marefriend so that you can get a little shut eye?"

Trixie deadpanned.

"Doesn't that seem a little strange to you?" Twilight asked laying on her stomach on the bed kicking her legs back and forth.

Trixie shrugged, "maybe. She's strong. So much stronger than me. She can survive the curse."

"Yea?"

Trixie stared intently.

More hours passed. The two sisters were cuddling under the sheets, "do you forgive our mother?" Trixie asked suddenly.

"Sometimes..." Twilight mumbled.

Trixie nodded, "well you'll never forgive yourself... unless you get up and you get dressed, and you brush your gods damn teeth 'cause your breath stinks."

They both brust out laughing.

"And you take care of those beautiful little fillies."

Twilight smiled, "ya, you're right..."

They stared at eachother stoicallly before engaging in a sissy slap fight laughing the whole while.

More hours passed.

Twilight was fast asleep in a peaceful rest for the first time in what felt like ages.

Trixie watched her sleep, "I love you Twilight..."

Twilight mumbled in her sleep, "I love you too Trixie..."

Night turned into day, Trixie went back to Trottingham and Twilight awoke early for once. She rolled over into the pillow that Trixie had been laying in and inhaled her sister's scent before rolling over and smiling.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like going to work.

Twilight walked through the streets where foals were playing and made her way to her shop filled with shampoos, washes, creams, and lotions produced from the herb garden at home. Ah, home that Magical word...

Rarity and Sweetie Belle were her only two employees who didn't seem to mind working for a Witch. The three of them set up shop when Twilight's two daughters stopped by the window and pressed their maws into the glass making funny faces.

Rarity and Sweetie laughed at the cute sight. Even Twilight managed a chuckle.

Outside, a group of colts and fillies made their way over to the window, "how's the Witche's mommy doing?" one of the colts sneered.

"WITCH WITCH YOU'RE-A-WITCH! WITCH WITCH YOU'RE-A-WITCH! WITCH WITCH YOU'RE-A-WITCH!"

Twilight turned from the stocks at the sound and scowled before making her way over to the store, "you'd think after three hundred years they'd come up with a better line..."

Twilight rushed outside to yank her daughter away from a scuffle with Diamond Tiara and pull her behind her back.

"Really your trouble maker started this!" Diamond's mother snapped.

Nebula stuck her hand out from around her protective mother, "well I hope you-" Twilight forced her arm down, "put your finger down Nebula" she ordered.

Nebula popped her head up around the other side, "I HOPE YOU GET!" she pointed her figner at Diamond, "CHICKEN POCKS!"

"Nebula!" Twilight shoved her daughter behind her as the crowd of mothers and foals gasped and backed away, Diamond's mother cradled her daugther.

"She was just kidding." Twilight tried to affirm as the crowd scampered away.

"No she wasn't mom!" Orion countered, "she wasn't kidding!"

"They're Witches!" one of the colts cried as the foals ran off with their mothers.

Twilight turned around and knelt down infront of her foals, "what's a matter with you?! You do not cast! And you do _not_ mess with ponie's lives do you understand? This is not a game!"

"No you don't cast!" Nebula shouted at her mother with tears in her eyes, "and you probably couldn't even if you tried!" she snatched her sister's hand rushed off down the sidewalk.

"She has all this power and she doesn't even use it." Nebula grumbled as they walked down the walk way.

"I think you really hurt mommy's feelings..." Orion said quietly.

XXXXX

It was night time at the aunt's house.

"Nebula thinks that anypony who marries us is gonna croak." Orien said as she licked chocolate off a spoon.

"Oh please, that's hogwash!" Luna responded with a laugh.

Twilight walked in the door.

Celestia sat inbetween the two fillies and was rubbbing her hand down Nebula's mane. "Grandma Velvet died of a broken heart didn't she?" Nebula asked sadly.

Celestia nodded just as meloncholy.

"How could she do that? Leave mommy and aunt Trixie all alone when they were just little fillies?" Nebula suddenly asked.

Celestia opened her mouth to speak but then Orion spoke up first, "why won't she ever talk about it?"

"Well you see-"

"Was mom good at spells when she was just a filly?" "How come she doesn't do spells now?" the fillies bombarded Celestia with questions she felt she had no right answering.

Twilight leaned against the doorway into the kitchen with her arms crossed, "what's going on in here?" he tone was pleasant enough but it was impossible to notice the hidden contempt behind it.

"Nothing" Luna answered as she spread chocolate onto a muffin, "just making toast is all." as if on que, the toaster popped two slices of burnt bread into the air.

Orion and Nebula smiled innocently with the aunts.

Twilight walked in, "uhuh... did you guys finishe your homework?" she asked her daughters who nodded in response.

"There's a storm coming and I want you two to check all the windows for me O.K.?"

"O.k." they gave the aunts a kiss on the cheek and bustled up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Twilight stared at Celestia, "making toast?"

"..."

"I want you both to watch what you say to those fillies, I don't want you filling their heads with any of your nonsense O.K.?..." Twilight warned.

"We would never tell them nonsense dear." Luna assured.

Twilight began ascending the stairs.

"Good night."

"Good night." she waved them off.

Upstairs, Twilight stirred her tea as she began writing in a letter. She took her hand off and the spoon began stirring by itself.

*Dearest Trixie, sometimes I feel there's a whole inside of me. An emptiness that seems to burn. I think if you lifted my heart to your ear you would hear the ocean. There's a full moon tonight, with a circle around it. A sure sign of trouble not far behind. I have this dream of beng whole again and not going to sleep again each night wanting. Still sometimes, when the wind is warm and the crickets sing... I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. I just want somepony to love me. I want to be seen. I don't know, maybe I've had my happiness; I don't want to believe it Trixie but, there is no stallion or mare. Only that moon.*

Twilight blew on an unlit candle until a flame erupted, she held a wax sealer over it and sealed her letter before bringing it out to the mailbox and placing it inside.

She looked up and stared at the moon for a few moments.

As she began her trip back to the house, the phone rang... she began rushing towards the house, a feeling of dread and panick filling her; Trixie's dread and panick. "Trixie." she breathed as she tackled through the door and sprinted over to the phone nearly ripping it off the wall as she answered it, "TRIXIE! Where are you what's wrong?!"

"...I'm scared... please come and get me..." Trixie's breath was hushed and shaky, she sounded like she'd been crying and her voice was hoarse as if she'd been screeming for hours on end.

"Where are you?!"

Trixie quickly explained her hotel a couple hundred miles out of town, "O.K. stay put I'm coming to get you." Trixie whimpered in appreciation.

Twilight dashed through the house as she got her jacket and rushed down the stairs to the front door, "she needs me, bad. Can you watch the fillies for me?"

"Yes ofcourse honey, just go to Trixie." Luna assured, "the foals will be fine, oh! We'll take them to the solcestace celebration with us."

"No, no, no, no," Twilight as she gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, "why can't you two just stay here?"

"We can't pull out at the last minute, we're on the committee." Celestia informed, "yes." Luna agreed. "we're representing." "yes."

Twilight groaned, "fine. But I do _not_ want them dancing naked under the moon."

"Oh ofcourse not," Luna began, "the nudity is entirely optional, as you well remember!"

XXXXX

Twilight drove like a madmare until she pulled into the hotel parking lot. And rushed over to the hotel window tapping on it furiously, "hello?!" once she'd coaxed a key for Trixie's room out of the manager, she'd hurried over to the door and barged in.

"T-twilight?" Trixie called from the corner of the room, she was curled up into a ball, "h-hey..." she tried to smile.

"Hey..." Twilight circled around to Trixie and knlet down infront of her, "Trixie..." Trixie looked a mess, her mascara was splotched across her face from tears and rubbing, her mane was frizzled and she had a rather nasty swollen black eye with a cut on the cheek.

"Room service here sucks..." Trixie tried to joke.

Twilight frowned, "let's get you outta here, come on." she helped her sister to her hooves.

"O.K. alright..." the two mares made their way out of the hotel.

"So we were driving for two weeks, two weeks straight! I mean not even straight it was more like zigzaging back and forRTH!" one of her horseshoes slipped off and she knelt down to put it back on.

"O.K. so then she says she want's a jelly donaught right? So we stopped by a vendor and she says to the colt, 'a jelly donaught, with cream'. And then the colt, the colt looked confused and I said 'Pinkamena, jelly's not a cream.' and the colt laughed and then I laughed and then... and then she punched me. Punched me real hard the bastard..." Trixie looked up and saw a red shade covering the moon, "uhoh... blood on the moon."

"I know." Twilight said.

"blood on the moo, uh.. um..." Trixie frantically searched through her purse, "I need my tiger's eye, where's my tiger's eye?"

"Just calm down Trixie I'm sure it's in here!"

Trixie rushed off over to Pinkamena's car which she'd admitedly kind of stolen, "I need my tiger's eye!"

"It's probably in the bag Trixie!" Twilight called out as she searched through Trixie's belongings.

"Trixie come on!" Twilight called from accross the parking lot as Trixie made her way to the car, opened it up and saw her necklace haning form the mirror, "oh phew..." she reached out to grab it when a hand was clasped over her mouth and yanked her into the back seat.

Twilight finally made her way over to the open car door and poked her head inside, "Trixie, Trixie honey just forget the da..." in the back seat Pinkamena had one arm around Trixie's neck and in her other hand held a knife to her throat, "you'll drive." it wasn't a request.

XXXXX

Who knows how late it was when the car drove along the freeway.

Pinkamena took a swig from her bottle of tequilla, "aaahhh..." she held the bottle up towards the driver's seat, "you want some?"

Twilight didn't respond.

"Nnnope..." Pinkamena put the bottle down and popped a smoke into her mouth and lit it, "hey, Twilight... You ever read any books by Lil Mare?"

A song lightly played on the radio, *you are always on my miiiiiind!*

"No? O.k. well, Lil Mare," she leaned into the front seats and Trixie took the opportunity to scoot away from her in the back. "Was a foreigner and she loved allll things cowpony. Just like me, Pinkie filly."

Twilight looked into the rear view mirror to see Trixie's eyes meeting hers.

"So, Lil Mare would right stories about the rustlers. The rustlers eheh... were really bad guys." Pinkamena continued.

Trixie's image leaned in towards the mirror even though her actually body reamained still. Her image spoke directly to Twilight alone, "the belladona, in my bag."

Twilight quirked an eyebrow. Trixie nodded. Twilight smiled and nodded back.

"-and the cattle."

Twilight reached her hand into Trixie's bag.

"But before they could sell them, they would try to take away the brand from the owner," Pinkamena opened her lighter and began heating up her cupcake insignia on her ring. "with an acid, or by scrubbing."

Twilight looked back and saw Pinkamena heating up her ring, "unfortuately they could never get rid of it so they would get caught and hanged."

"Hey what are you doing?" Twilight demanded as Pinkamena grabbed Trixie's leg and began to bring her heated ring close to it.

"HEY, HEY ,HEY!" Twilight turned around and began slapping Pinkamena's shoulder, her lapse in attention to the road caused the car to swivle.

"HEY! WATCH THE ROAD!" Pinkamena exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Twilight shouted back, "ABOUT THE FUCKING BRANDING AND LIL MARE WHO BY THE WAY IS NOT A FOREINGER, SHE'S FROM BALTIMARE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Just watch the road!"

"FREAK! Give me the bottle, give me the bottle!" she reached back and snagged the tequilla causing the car to swivle yet again. "Give me the fucking bottle befoe I plow you into a a street lamp just to get you to shut up!"

"O.K. O.K.! Calm down!"

Twilight took a swig of the tequilla and panted.

Pinkamena leaned back ad drapped an arm around Trixie and pulled her close.

Twilight held the bottle between her legs and dumped a generous amount of belladona into the bottle, with a whisper, it began to stir on its own.

"You know fillies," Pinkamena began as Trixie cringed and whimpered, "I'm felling very into sisters right now."

A few hours passed and Pinkamena had led them into an empty field in the middle of nowhere, she was squatting behind a bush urinating while swinging the keys around on her finger, "You are always on my miiiiiiiind!" she sang out into the night, "you are allways on myyyyy miiiiiiind!"

Back inside the car, Twilight and Trixie watched from their respective seats, "she should have passed out by now... you didn't give her enough." Trixie whined.

"I gave her pleanty." Twilight assurd.

Back outside, "you are alwayyyys..." she zipped up her pants and walked back to the car.

Trixie felt her stomach turn, "wh-what's she gonna do?"

Pinkamena opened the rear car door opposite Trixie. "aaand I'm so sorry I was bliiind, you are always on my miiiiind."

"Pinkamena honey please... please just come on... please honey I love you." Trixie whimpered.

"I'm so sorry my love." Pinkamena responded before putting her hands on Trixie's face.

"I wanna love you forever honey you know that!" Pinkmena put her hands around Trixie's neck and began strangling her.

"Hey, HEY!" Twilight cried as she crawled over into the backseat ontop of Pinkamena as she strangled Trixie.

Trixie clawed at Pinkamena's face and Twilight yanked on her mane and smashed her balled up fist into her head but Pinkamean didn't let go.

Grunts filled the car as all three mares struggled until Pinkamena fell limp ontop of Trixie.

"Stop!" Trixie cried as she coughed.

Twilight kept slammed her fist down on Pinkamena's back.

"Twi stop! She's out! she's out... she's passed out..."

Twilight pulled the pink mare off her sister revealing that her eyes were wide open.

"OH MY GODS!" Trixie screemed.

Trixie lay Pinkamena down on her back and tried giving her mouth to mouth, "how much did you give her Twi?!"

"I don't know Trixie! I wasn't using a measuring cup she was trying to kill you!" Twilight responded as she rand a hand through her mane.

Trixie panted and slapped Pinkamean's cheek, "damn it, come on..."

The two mares exited the car and circled around it, Trxie clasped her hands together, "please gods, please get me out of this, I'll be good I'll have foals I'll-"

"I HAVE foals Trixie!" Twilight yelled, "I HAD normal, and I worked really, really hard to get that normal!"

Trixie's lip quivered, "I know I'm so sorry." "but from this moment on, I can never have the normal again!" "It's all my fault I'm so sorry!" Trixie cupped Twilight's face in her hands. "I just, I just had nopony else to turn to!"

"Get in the car." Twilight demanded as she walked over to the driver's seat. "Get. In. The car."

Trixie rushed over to the passenger's side.

Within an hour they were back on the road again.

"We have to go to the police it was self defense." Twilight said quietly. Pinkamena's corpse lay in the back seat.

"Ya we slowly poisoned her to death in self defense, come on Twilight they're never gonna believe this..." Trixie reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You really should stop smoking so much Trixie..." Twilight mumbled.

"Why?" Trixie asked as she reached back and took Pinkamena's lighter from her shirt pocket, "I'm probably gonna get life, I should smoke two at once; it'd shorten the sentence."

Twilight shook her head, "I really don't wanna loose my foals..."

Trixie took a puff of smoke, "I know, I don't want you to either..." she rubbed her bottom lip with her thumb.

Trixie looked back at Pinkamena's body... then looked back at the road... then looked back at her body, then back at Pinkamena... then back at the road...

Twilight noticed the constant shifting, "what, what is it? What are you thinking?"

Trixie dipped the excess ash from her cigarette into the ash tray of the car, "when Big Mac died you asked the aunts to to bring him back right?"

Twilight shook her head, "no but they wouldn't."

Trixie leaned in, "wouldn't... but not couldn't?"

Twilight shook her head again, "no they were right, she'd come back as something dark and unnatural."

Trixie held out a hand gesturing to the dead mare, "Pinkamena already is dark and unnatural! I don't care what she comes back as, as long as she comes back with a pulse!"

"No! No that is _not_ an option Trixie, that is _not_ a choice!" Twilight said firmly.

"We don't have a choice Twilight! This _is_ our choice!"

XXXXX

Back at the aunt's house, Twilight and Trixie dragged Pinkamena's body through the lawn.

"You. Owe me. Big time!" Twilight grunted as they dragged the corpse into the house. As they went into the dining room, the swinging dor came in behind them and slammed into Pinkamena's head as if the very house itself dissapproved of her presence.

Their black cat hissed and clawed at the air in their direction.

The brought her over to the long hardwood table, "O.K. one... two..." the hoiseted her up in the air, "three!" and clumsilly got Pinkamena's body onto the table top.

Once their tast was complete, they panted, "spell book..." Twilight breathed.

Twilight. layed out a roll of leather kit filled with necromantic tools and pulled out two needles before grabbing various herbs and potions.

Trixie cut Pinkmena's shirt open, "O.K. Pinkamena, I will get you out of this and when I do, we are _definitely_ breaking up!" she slapped the corpse accross the face.

Twilight stood with the book in her hands, "what are you _doing?_"

Trixie stood up and dusted her fingers off, "nothing!"

Twilight brought the grimoire over to the table and sighed as she layed the pages out, "Trixie are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Trixie looked down at Pinkamena's dead body. "Absolutely..."

Twilight burned some binded brope and candles were laid out around Pinkamena.

"Lips prsed, let wind over tongue in motion, teeth on edge." Twilight read as the two Witches waved their hands over Pinkamena's body.

Twilight did a puring sound and Trixie made a poor imitation of it. "no, no like this:" she repeated the purring and this time Trixie got it right.

"Place herbs around burning rope and insert needles through eyes... of corpse..."

Trixie pulled her hands away, "through the eyes?"

Twilight nodded, "in the eyes."

They leaned over and used their thumbs to open Pinkamena's eye, tunder struck outside making Twilight jump and flair her arms around screeming, "ew, ew, ew, ew!"

Trixie threw her hands in the air, "uhuh, I think we should wait for the aunts."

Twilight whiped her hand on a towl, "it's not like she's gonna stay fresh Trixie!" and returned to the table, "O.K. I need something white to make a pentagram. Chop chop."

Trixie ran over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream, "sorry, it's all I could find."

"No, no, this'll be perfect." Twilight took the cannister. "O.K. Now we're supposed to say... Black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right." Twilight finished drawing the pentagram on Pinkamena's chest.

Trixie and Twilight spoke the incantation over a few times in their head before standing up straight and focusing their minds.

"... _black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right._"

Their eyes became unfocused and the wood in the cabinits began to groan.

"_black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right. bla-black as night night, mighty hehehectate make it right. black as niiiight raise death from our sight, mighty hectate make it right_"

soon their whispers conjumbled into something incomprehensible as a dark energy surrounded them, a thousand voices filled the room and the shadows seemed to move all on their own.

"_black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right."_

Twilight and Trixie's teeth became sharpened and black, their manes darkened, their pupils dialated until the entirety of their eyes were black. Their tongues became forked like a serpants, their skin grew pale and their lips split into bloody scabs; their nails lengthened and curled into claws.

"_black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right._"

Their voices hissed the words in lightning speed, an unnatural wind picked up and began billowing around them sending pots and pans flying throughout the dining room.

"_black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right._"

thei voices begame animalistic snarles and foaming drool formed in their mouths, thunder crashed outside as rain poured down furiously, stormclouds circled around the house and the entire structure groaned; the cat hissed and hid beneath a counter.

"_black as night, raise death from our sight. White as light, mighty Hectate make it right._"

Pinkamena's eyes opened.

Trixie noticed and stopped her incantation as did Twilight, their bodies returning to their normal forms.

Pinkamena's eyes were cloudy and empty.

"Um, Pinkamena? Honey?" Trixie said tentatively.

Pinkamena looked to her, then snapped her hand up and clamped it down on her neck, she stood up and started to strangle the Witch, "WON'T YOU BE MY WIFE! WON'T YOU BE MY WIFE!"

Trixie gagged and flailed her hands around, Twilight rushed over to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY WIFE!"

Twilight smashed the pan over Pinkamena's head, but she still stood, another swing cracked her skull open and left it bleeding but still she stood, a final hit over the head split her skull completely and bain matter oozed out onto the ground as she fell.

XXXXX

Twilight and Trixie rushed to dig the grave out in the garden in the middle of the rainstorm.

When it was finally deep enough, they began to roll Pinkamena's body into the grave, "you have the WORST taste in MARES!" the shoved her corpse into the hole.

They burried the body and were now stomping it down with their bare hooves to mat the grave into looking like naturally turned dirt rather than an actual grave.

"Hey Twilight?" Trixie suddenly asked. "ya?" "I know it doesn't mean much after everything that's happened but..." Trixie went on in the middle of the rain, both of their manes matted down with water. "but thank you..." she leaned into Twilight and hugged her, "thank you for being my sister." "it's... it's alright... let's just put this all behind us."

Trixie nodded, "ya... what are we gonna tell the aunts?"

Twilight puased and her face went stoic, "nothing."

Trixie nodded, "O.K."

They grabbed their shovels and went inside the house.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Aftermath

Chapter three, Aftermath

Trixie looked out the window to see Twilight's fillies gigling and laughing as they exited the car with the aunts.

It was a beautiful bright sunny morn.

Trixie ran over to Twilight, "they're here! Um.. wh-what if they don't like me?"

Nebula and Orion chased into the room and tackle hugged Twilight, "mommy! Oh it was so cool, we danced naked under the moon!"

The foals then turned and noticed Trixie's presence for the first time.

"OH MY GODS!" they shrieked joyfully, "AUNT TRIXIE!" they glomped her.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so big!" Trixie hugged them back.

Trixie looked up and saw Celestia and Luna, she stood up, "oh... hey..."

Celestia walked over to her, "my darling little filly she cupped Trixie's head and gave her a kiss on each cheek. She pulled away and looked at Trixie's black eye, "oh dear... well, a little mugwart will fix that right up." With that she headed for the garden, "well little ones, let's go to the green house!" the fillies jumped and giggled as they followed her.

Luna hugged her niece tightly before pulling away and seeing the black eye, "don't you worry dear, whoever he was, he'll get he deserves."

Trixie gulped as she met Twilight's eyes.

Luna looped her hand through Trixie's arm, "I think a brownie for breakfast would fix you right up."

Trxie laughed, "a brownie?"

"Yes a brownie!"

"you're still doing that?!" the laughed as they headed into the kitchen, "ofcourse we're still doing that! What do you mean are we sti-you've been away too long!"

Niether of them noticed Nebula staring out the window towards the outside garden.

XXXXX

Inside Twilight's shop, Trixie was rubbbing some of the lotions on her arms and legs, "wow I love this stuff! It's great, you've got a great job!"

Twilight sighed, "Trixie if you're gonna work here than mabe you can I don't know, work?"

Trixie held her hands out, "I am, I'm testing the merchandise."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle snickered.

Twilight gathered a few things before heading for the exit, "you guys know where you can reach me, I'll be back." she marched over to the door and slammed it behind her.

Trixie flinched, "did I do something wrong?"

Rarity put another bottle on the shelves, "it's phone tree day."

Sweetie nodded, "phone tree day."

Rarity continued, "parent's hotline, if there's an emergency like a snow day, they decide who's the most responsible-" "you mean the most popular." Sweetie interjected.

Rarity shot her a look, "responsible mother to sound the alarm, each mom calls the next one down on the list, it's a big deal to get chosen."

Sweetie turned around, "but Twilight never gets picked because everypony knows that she's a Wi-... different."

Trixie chewed on her lip, "hmm..."

XXXXX

Twilight sat in the back of a classroom filled with mothers from around the town.

"Quiet quiet!" Cheerilee called as she leafed through her book at the podium infront of the class, "the third name from the top of the phone tree iiiiss..." she pulled out a name, "Carrot Top!"

The mothers cooed and gave congradulations, Twilight burried her head in her arms and silently groaned.

Trixie suddenly walked in through the door garnering everypony's attention.

The room went deathly silent. "Hey, sorry to interupt.

"Can I help you?" Cheerilee chimed.

Trixie scratched the back of her head, "Oh I was ah... just looking for AH! There," she pointed to Twilight making her blush furiously, "just wanted to see my sister."

Trixie slowly walked through the awkward silence of the classroom towards Twilight.

Whispers sounded throughout the room, Bon Bon leaned over to Saphire Shores, "is that a snake tattoo? And there's one on her teat too!" she said in a hushed tone.

Trixie lifted her hands up, "yep that's right! I'm back." she made a seductive gyration of her hips, "hang on to your husbands fillies, phwip!"

Lyra blinked and turned away, "wow!..."

Trixie sat down next to Twilight who laughed shakilly, "all's I'm missing now is me naked without my homework done..."

Cheerilee returned to her announcement, "ladies, the second from the top of the phone tree will be... Lyra Heartstrings!"

Diamond's mother who was sitting infront of Trixie leaned towards Berry Punch, "you know she screwed coach Half Hoof?"

A whiping sounded throughout the room and Diamond's mother recoiled her thumb "OW!"

Twilight glared at Trixie, "don't do that..."

Trixie made an innocent face, "it wasn't me!" she whispered back.

"Ya well I says you..." Twilight couldn't keep up the mature act, she began snickering alongside Trixie.

Cheerilee went back to the podium, "and finally, oh I'm so pleased to report this, the top. of the phone tree list is... is..." she flipped through the pages, "hold on a moment... it's some... it's Twilight Spakrle..."

Shocked whispers murmred throughout the room, Trixie on the other hand clapped boisterously, "woohoo! Go Twi!" she turned to her sister and rested her head on her hand with a smile, "now that was me."

XXXXX

That night back at the house...

Just outside the home in the outdoor garden, roses began to bud despite not having ever been planted in that section of the garden... toads clustered around their roots and a strange wind blew through the air...

This was all beyond the notice however, of the two mares within the kitchen of the home. Celestia and Luna began throwing various fruits and alchohols into a blender.

"Eye of newt tolls in brouge." Celestia said as she threw in a few pinches of extra herbs. "will of bats till dawn.

Luna threw in another pinch of herbs, "well as fork and blind rum sting."

Celestia poured a pictcher if liquid into the blender, "barbados lime is just the thing."

"Crack a saw like a sailor's double!" Luna exclaimed as she threw the ice in.

Celestia put the cap on, "flip the switch, and let the culdron bubble!"

The telekineticall locked it into place and the mixer began blending the drinks together.

The sound carried all the way up the winding stair case to Twilight and Trixie.

Trixie lightly clawed a finger in Twilight's face, "waaakey waaakeyyyy!" Twilight swated at her hand before awakening and listening to the sound.

They both smiled at eachother, "midnight MARGAREEETAAAAAS!" they squeeled like little fillies and hopped out of bed scampering down the stairs.

Down at the bottom, Celestia and Luna each had a glass and handed another one to Twilight and Trixie, a radio played in the background as all four mares danced around the cooking counter in the center of the kitchen and sipped their beverages.

"PUT THE LIIIME IN THE COCONAUT AND DRINK IT ALL UP, AH SAY WOOOOOOOOO!" they all shouted in unison.

"To releeve the belly ach say wooooooo!" Even Celestia and Luna began acting like teenagers again.

The four circled around the table dancing like idiots as they got drunk.

An hour or so passed and all four ponies were sitting at the dinner table passing around a bottle of tequilla with shot glasses; all four mares were beyond hammered.

They laughed in a cacaphony.

"O.K. this is hyshhterioush!" Trixie said as she grabbed Twilight's hand and started palm reading, "O.K. I shhhee a sshhhtalion! O.K... hesh um, gorshiosh!"

The mares cooed.

"And oooh la laaa! he ish biiiiig!"

Luna laughed and Celestia nearly dropped her shot glass.

Trixie panted inbetween laughs, "but you're sshhcared to death! *snicker* that you're gonna end up a friged old haaaaaag! Like those two friged old haaaags! Ahahahaha!"

Celestia and Luna looked up and blinked before they burst out laughing.

Trixie finally calmed down, "woah! I don't know where that came from that was wierd!"

Twilight poured another shot and downed it.

Luna leaned forward with a flushed face, "sheesh never been intereshted in her gifssshh... she jushh made it all up."

Celestia downed her shot, "oh puuuleeesh, Trixsheee hash her own masshic, and he all know what _that_ ish! AHAHAHA" Celestia almost immediately shook her head in shock 'did I just say that?' she thought in puzzlement.

Twilight put her empty shot glass down, "oh pleash, shince when ish being a shlut a crime in dish family?" Twilight clasped a hand over her own mouth and blinked in shock. 'wh... why did I say that?'

The other three mares nearly fell out of their chairs in laughter.

Celestia breathed havilly until her fit of laughter stopped, "wh... ahahaha... wh, when we did that shpell.. to hook you up wish Big Mac, Ahahahaha! We... We had to bind it wish molashish jushh tah get yer legs tah open! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Trixie actually fell out of her chair in laughter, Twilight face palmed in a fit of giggles, "that's terrible! ahahaha!"

Trixe sat back up on the table, "SHRIVLED OLD SHREWED!"

Luna pounded the table, "INGRATE!"

Celestia leanef forward, "GOODIE TWO HORSEHOES!"

Twilight bounced, "WITCH!"

They nearly suffocated in their fit of laughter.

Finally the laughter died down and everypony's voices returned to normal.

Luna poured another shot from the bottle.

A strange rush of air filled the room.

Celestia and Luna put an arm around eachother's shoulders, "_I just never fooound the tiiiiime!_"

Twilight and Trixie's smiles began to vanish.

"_you are allllways on my miiiiiiiiind!_"

All of the blood drained from the two young mare's faces. Trixie turned the bottle of tequilla around to show the same brand as what Pinkamena had been drinking that night...

"_you are allllllways on myyyyy miiiiiiiind!"_

Twilight snatched the bottle up, "where did this come from?" Twilight looked up at Celestia and Luna who were wobbling back and forth as if in a trance, "WHERE DID THIS BOTTLE COME FROM?!" Twilight shouted.

Celestia and Luna rose their free hands out into the air "_soooomepony leeeft it on the pooooooorrrch!_"

Twilight and Trixie looked to eachother with shrinking pupils. Trixie snagged the bottle and rushed it over to the sink.

"_sooomepony left it ooooooon the pppppporch!_"

Trixie smashed the bottle into the sink.

Celestia and Luna shook their heads as they regained their minds.

Trixie stepped away from the sink panting.

Luna stepped up and walked over to Trixie, "what's going on dear? What's going on?" Trixie remained silent.

Luna turned to Twilight who was still sitting, "Twilight what's going on in this house? Something's going on I can smell it."

Celestia stood up as well, "yes it's a very distinct smell, it's the smell of bullshit!"

Twilight's ear twitched, "I don't know what you're talking about." a loud snap on the hardwood floor made Twilight jump to her hooves.

"Broomstick fell..." Luna said quietly, company's coming..."

A hissing wistle of air filled the room making the mares look throughout the area for the source of the noise.

Twilight crossed her arms, "we had a problem and we handled it."

Celestia looked to her, "we deserve an explanation."

Twilight and Trixie's eyes met, but both refused to utter a single syllable.

Celestia frowned, "right... come on Luna let's go."

The two elders left the room.

Trixie looked to Twilight, "no... no, no, it's not..." she gave a huff, "possible! I mean don't. Even. Think it!"

"Then tell me how that got here Trixie!" Twilight snapped as she walked over to the sink and pointed at the broken glass, "tell me how did _this_ bottle, get here!"

"It's not... possible." Trixie repeated.

Outside in the night, the roses grew faster and larger...

Very early in the morning at around 3:00, the aunts pulled upon a plank of wood from the stair case, "it's a harse lesson to leave them like this..." Luna whispered.

"A lesson they must learn on their own." Celestia said firmly.

"What about the little ones?"

"Not to worry Luna, a good piece of reastaining rope will protect them."

They moved silently up the stiars and awoke the fillies, giving them each a braid of rope to wear around their neck, "promise you won't take them off, not until we get home." Celestia instructed.

"We'll only be gone a short while." Luna reassured. "promise?"

The fillies nodded, "promise." "promise."

The aunts kissed their foreheads and left.

XXXXX

Early next morning...

Orion was playing 'put the lime in the coconaut and drink it all up' on a kazoo as Twilight and Trixie walked down into the kitchen.

"Hey honey, can I see that for a second?" Twilight asked.

"Ya sure!" Orion handed her the device.

"Thanks." Twilight chucked it into the garbage.

"HEY!"

Twilight circled around the cooking table and dearched through the drowrs, "where'd you get that ugly thing around your neck?"

"The aunts gave it to us, they said it was for protection." Orion answered.

Twilight searched through more drawrs, "Nebula honey, can you please get the mint from the garden before the bus gets here? Thank you... ugh! Where is the asprin?!"

Trixie lit a cigarette and took a puff before resting her aching head on her arm.

Twilight looked up at Nebula who stood silently at the window, "honey, please do as I say."

"Not while she's out there..." Nebular answered quietly.

Twilight poked her head in from the kitchen, "not while who is out where?"

"The mare under the roses..." she responded quietly.

Trixie and Twilight hurried over, "I don't see her honey, are you looking at her now?" Twilight asked.

Nebula pointed at the garden, "she's right there."

Trixie looked through the glass, "where?"

"By the roses... they grew over night." Nebual said quietly.

Trixie looked at her sister, "Oh shit..." she whispered with a look of concern.

Twilight pulled her daughter away from the window, "O.K. sweetie, we'll get rid of it."

"You better call the aunts. Now." Twilight snapped towards Trixie.

"But they left." Nebula countered.

"What?!" Trixie and Twilight cried in unison, "what do you mean they left?!"

It was at this point in which Orion chimed in, "they gave you a message... clean up your own mess."

Trixie's lip quivered, she rushed out of the house and charged at the garden, "oh gods..." the roses were snaking their way around the fencing and nearly covered the entire garden, "you.. STOP this! You stop it!" she started yanking the roses away with her bare hands.

Twilight rushed over, "Trixie!"

"She's making them grow Twilight! She's trying to get to us by making them grow!" Trixie cried hysterically.

Twilight wrapped her arms around her sister and yanked her away from the bushes.

Trixie kicked her hooves in the air, "LEAVE US ALONE!" she shouted at the roses.

Trixie broke free and Twilight had to run infront of her and shove her away before she hurt herself, "LEAVE US A ALONE!"

"Trixie! Stop! Stop it!" she grapped hold of Trixie and shook her, "Stop this!"

Trixie took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, then she pointed her finger at the soil and gasped.

"What?!" Twilight turned to see the tips of Pinkamena's boot covered hooves sticking out of the ground.

Trixie covered her mouth, "oh gods... oh my gods is she... is she rising?" The hoofs then slowly descended into the grass. Trixie felt her legs grow week, "I-is the ground sinking, wha... Twi is she... oh gods..."

Twilight turned and guided Trixie away, "it's O.K. just get inside."

Trixie began hyperventaltion, "she...she's trying to get me..." her voice cracked and tears began rolling down her face.

"Trixie. Go inside and take care of the fillies." Twilight ordered. Trixie nodded and hurried inside.

Soon Twilight was cutting her way through the roses with hedge cutters, each satisfying THWACK of a rose stem being chopped returned a bit more of control to her state of mind.

So engrosed was she, that she didn't even notice a mare walking into the garden in an F.B.I. outfit with the exception of a tan leather over coat and a blue button up shirt underneath in place of the normal suit.

The mare had a brief case in one hand and sun glasses, her coat was cyan and her mane and tail rainbow in color.

"Kinda early for roses aint it?" she called out.

Twilight turned around to see the investigator, "can I help you with something?"

"Well I sure hope so, name's Rainbow Dash. I'm a special investigator state prosecutor's office in Trottingham." she held out a silver lightning bolt shaped badge.

Twilight blinked as she stared at the cyan mare, then she quickly recovered and stood up, "well you sure are a long way from home officer!"

Rainbow Dash noded, "yes mam... I was actually hoping to come inside and talk to your sister if you don't mind. Is she around? She might have some information on a case I'm working on."

"Alright, I'll get her." Twilight nodded while rubbing one arm with the other and heading towards the door to the green house.

Dash knelt down and plucked one of the roses twirling it around inbetween her finger and thumb.

Twilight turned back and looked at Dash, "oh um... how did you know I was her sister?"

Dash shrugged and took her sun glasses off, "oh, lucky guess... I guess..." she gave a smirk that rose Twilight's heart rate.

Twilight blinked and shook her head before entering the house and stopping to take a few deep breaths before calming down. "What the hell is happening to me?" she breathed carefully before steadying herself.

She then rushed up to Trixie's room to find said Trixie meditating with earphones on listening to yoga music.

"Trixie! Trixie we have a problem." she yanked the earphones off causing Trixie to jump and give a yelp before relaxion at the realizaton that not it was not Pinkamena seeking revenge but only Twilight.

"There's a cop here, she's downstairs looking for Pinkamena and she wants to talk to you." Twilight said grimly, "and, I think I'm having a heart attack!" Twilight put a hand on her chest and breathed deeply over and over again.

Trixie made some motions with her hands, "O.K. just calm down, caaaaalllllmmm down... now, what is the question? The quesion is: How much does she know?"

Twilight gave a huf, "well gosh, she-she seems to know an awful lot and came all the way from Trotingham and... I know this sounds really _strange_ but... I don't think I can lie to her!"

Trixie stood up, "oh my gods, ofcourse you can lie to her! O.K. listen." she put a hand on either of Twilight's shoulders, "here's the story... I left her..."

"You left her..." Twilight repeated.

"She hit me."

"She hit you."

"And we haven't seen her since."

"And we haven't seen her since."

"And that's it! It's as simple as that and you just let me handle the rest." Trixie finished.

Twilight nodded, "O.K... she left her... she hit her... and we haven't seen her since. got it."

Twilight turned around, "she left her, she hit her, and we haven't seen her since."

Trixie nodded... then she asked, "is she cute?"

Twilight tilted her head and her eyes went dreamy, "she's nice... Argghhh! Focus!" She shook her head violently before heading downstairs.

Dash walked around the green house inspecting the various bottles.

"Just herbs." Twilight supprised her, "from the garden."

Dash nodded, "ah..." and walked over to the lavander mare.

"So... what brings you to the island?" Twilight asked.

Dash reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a letter, "this."

Twilight reached her fingers out to grab it but Dash pulled it away before she could grab hold.

Twilight crossed her arms and nibbled her lip, "you read my letter?"

Dash fingered the envelope, "yes mam I did." she looked around the greenhouse.

"That was a very personal letter." Twilight said softly.

"Yes mam it was." Dash replied.

"um-""-uh-""... I'm sorry?"

Twilight blinked, "you seem... very fami-" "hellllo!" Trixie called as she came down the stairs.

"Morning miss Sparkle." Dash greeted.

"Good morning missss..." Trixie trailed.

"Dash." Rainbow responded.

"Miss Dash." Trixie practically purred.

Twilight facepalmed, was Trixie really planning to flirt her way out of this?

"Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush here ah, I need to find your marefriend Pinkamena Diane Pie."

Trixie shrugged, "I... I don't know where she is." Trixie sat on the counter infront of Dash, "I wouldn't exactly call her my marefriend, she's more like a... big mistake."

Dash noticed her black eye, "is that her handywork right there?" she asked as she pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Mhmmm, if a lover hits me, they only do it once." she whispered. "Can I ah... can I see your hand?" she didn't wait for a reply and held Dash's wrist with her palm up. She ran a finger along her palm, "now I can tell, you've never touched a mare in anger all your life."

"May I have my hand back please?" Dash asked in an unamused tone.

"S-sure..." Trixie responded rather dejected.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you have no idea where she is?" Dash inquired.

"I told you, she hit me and-and I haven't seen her since."

"And when was that?"

"Three days ago, Right Twilight? Three-Three days ago."

Dash scribbled on her bad, "three days go, excuse me for a moment, um, Twilight? Who's care is that out on the driveway, the Trotingham plate?"

Twilight froze 'panick! Panick panick panick!' her inner voice cried, she opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

Trixie saw her dilema and quickly intervened, "uh, that's my car."

"You're car huh? Plate number 2239CPCk?" Dash asked with a cocked brow.

Trixie nodded, "uhuh!"

"hmm, that's Pinkamena Pie's car." Dashe replied before looking between the two mares, "come on now..."

Twilight nodded, "we...we stole it and it's a crime, I know this but-but she basically foalknapped her! And it w-" "Woah, woah, woah." Dash interjected, "she foalknapped you?" she looked towards Trixie.

Twilight's eyes lit up with even more panick, "w-w-w-w-ell s-s-he didn't really foalknap her, she just s-s-ort of like, a little knapped..." she reallized only after she said it how stupid that sounded.

Dash stared at her inquisitively.

'Wow her eyes are pretty... and she smells nice... DAGH! FOCUS!' Twilight's inner voice screemed again, "t-there was a car and s-sh w-we w- then she ww..." she gestured eractically with her arms, "what happened was that she..." Twilight's brain shut down and went into autopilot, "you should know she just as the worst taste in mares."

Trixie made a face.

"Well you do! So a-anyway I-I-I picked her up and drove her right back here and-and-and we would be so. HAPPY to give her back her car beause it is a crime-"

Dash put a towel to Twilight's neck which was covered in nervous sweat.

"-as you say you-you just don't know where she is... tooo... give her back that car..." Twilight panted.

Dash blinked, "so basically, nopony knows where she is?"

Twilight's turn to blink, "sorry what?"

Trixie wanted to gouge her eyes out 'just shut up! Just stop fucking talking Twi!' she screemed in her head.

Dash spoke, "so you don't have any idea where she is?"

Twilight shook her head erratically, "mmm..." was the only sound she could manage.

"... Mind if I just, took a look around?" Dash asked.

"mmm-mmm." Twilight answered.

Dash walked out of the greenhouse.

Trixie stared disbelievingly at her sister and silently mouthed out 'what the FUCK is wrong with you?!'

Twilight put a hand to the side of her head in stress, 'I don't know!' she mouthed back.

XXXXX

Dash was sitting at the table showing pictures of previous cases involving Pinkamena, "this young lady's name was Fetlock Stone, two years ago she was found strangled. Dumped outside on the highway, her body; was marked with a cupcake shaped brand."

Twilight and Trixie both froze at that.

"Burned right into the flesh." Dash tossed the picture forward. "Any help you ladies can give me in locating this X-friend of yours, would be much appreciated."

XXXXX

Dash cleaned out some leaves from the seat of the car, very tiny flakes of some kind of herb...

"All right, she's all yours!" she called out to the tow truck. And heading into her own vehical to drive into town; it was time to question the locals.

"Go arrest her!" An elderly mare named granny smith shouted as she waved her crutch, "they own a shop where they cook up a special plecenta! And that's why the aunts don't age, Ah tells ye they just don't age!"

Dash blinked, "they sell plecentas?"

"A plecenta BAR."

Dash blinked again, "oooookaayyyy..." and then she headed on to another local, this time she found a young colt.

"At halloween, they all jump off the roof and fly!"

'well that was useless...' Dash though in her head.

Next pony please.

Diamond Tiara was sucking on a popsickle, "if they get mad at you, they HEX you!"

Diamond's mother spoke next, "I don't know about the bulgarian, but I wouldn't be suprised if she ended up in a ditch somewhere." she said indignantly.

"Oh that is not true!" Bon Bon chimed in, "she's not saying that they murdered her, just that maybe they shook her hand and then, she died. It's very mysterious."

Dash was walking while shaking her head as she made her way through the town, was there one sensible pony in this town that wasn't a superstious hen?

Thinking that she'd have better luck in the official records, she made her way into the town hall where she asked mayor mare about the Sparkle family.

What she got was a long legend of Witchcraft and curses.

"If anypony mare or stallion dared take on a Sparkle mare as a lover, they would live briefly in the euphoria of her love until meeting an untimely _death_"

Dash stood, "... the curse..."

Mayor Mare nodded fervently.

Dash tried the Sparkle workplace next.

There she met Sweetie Belle, "Rich? Yes, evil? No. I mean you get your psychos now and then with animal sacrifice and ritual pony disembowlement but that's pretty rare."

Speak of the devil, Twilight walked into the shop and walked over to the register putting her coffee on the table.

"But Twilight -hey Twi!- she's definitely not into that stuff." Sweetie finished.

Dash looked over at Twilight and their eyes met.

Cloudchaser came into the store, "miss Sparkle, I have a bone to pick with you!"

"What can I do for you Cloud?" Twilight responded.

"Now I could have gone to a proffesional doctor for this... sclap itch of mine."

Dash walked over and leaned into the counter; she and Twilight found it hard to break eye contact.

"The more I use it, the less it works, the product. Doesn't. Work."

"Well, that's because it doesn't go on your head." Twilight responded.

Dash then noticed that the stiring stick in Twilight's coffee was moving by itself in slow circles.

Twilight quickly put her hand over the coffe and the stiring stick both.

"Try... to remember..." Twilight said sternly.

Cloud Chaser paused for a few moments before picking up the product, "my mistake." and quickly leaving the shop.

Dash shook her head and smiled, as she payed Sweetie Belle who handed him a bag, "strange town..." she exited the building, "I've never paid this much for shampoo in my life."

Twilight frowned and chased after her, "Am I under some kind of surveylance?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"Should you be?" Dash responded, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well if there's something you wanna know, ASK me." Twi said sternly.

"Hahaaa, I already did. And all I can tell you is: there appreas to be something missing from your story." Dash replied making Twilight frown.

Twilight didn't like how good this mare was at seeing through things... she might see more than she might end up finding more than she barganed for...

END OF CHAPTER!


	4. Careful What You Wish For

Chapter four, Careful What You Wish For

Dash chewed on her lip for a few minutes, "well if you could give me some straight answers then there wouldn't be a problem."

Twilight crossed her arms, "hmph, fine."

Dash nodded, "fine, I'll come by your house say, tomorrow?"

"Fine." Twilight responded with an immature puffed cheeks expression.

Dash nodded again, "ten A.M.?"

"Fine."

"Alright then, it's a date." And with that, Dash left.

Twilight watched her leave and couldn't help a small smirk pass by her lips before returning to her shop.

XXXXX

Night time came within the house, Trixie rolled around in her bed as nightmares plagued her. They eventually forced her awake with a screem. After looking around to see that the room was vacant save for herself, she rose from the bed and pulled her night gown tightly around her body as she made her way over to the balcony.

Pushing the doors open, she stepped outside and looked around the yard, strange how eerie it could suddenly become at night. Trixie stared out at the billowing trees, and at the rose garden so conspicuously omnipresent within that garden standing there as if taunting her.

A rush of wind made her jump, "Pinkamena? is that you?" Silence answered her. Her lip quivered, "go away..." she whispered out to the empty night, "go away..." she stepped back into the house and closed te balcony doors.

XXXXX

Night turned into day and Trixie was in the kitchen with the fillies taking it upon herself to fix her and Twilight's little investigator problem.

Nebula red through the Grimoire, "O.K. to banish a pony, says you need blessings."

"All right." Trixie responded as she turned around and searched through the cupboards of herbs and spices, "blessings... what about I-jelly?" she inquired as she fingered a jar.

"It's the same thing." Nebula replied as she grounded up some shredded leaves and peddles in a mortar.

"Wow good," Trixie commented as she turned around with the jar and brought it over, "you're good at this!" she praised as she put the spices on the table.

Orion stood sentry at the door but suddenly turned around, "why can't we tell mommy that we're gonna send the police mare away?"

Trixie took over the grinding of the dry ingredients for the potion, "because your mommy lacks the initiative to do Magic." she turned to Orion and smiled, "and we have to banish this pony for your mommy's own good." She then turned back to the mortar and sprinkled the I-jelly seeds, "bleessing seeds alright, now what else do we need? Orion I told you to stand guard at the door!" she shooed the filly away with a wave of her hand. "now let me see, aaahhhh hmmm..."

Nebula looked down and saw a cubboard attatched to the table under the table top's layering. She curiously opened it and pulled out a small book, opening it, she saw an assortment of journymare level spells. "Is this mommy's?" the filly held the book up for Trixie to see.

"Oh wow! Where did you find that?" Trixie took the book and leafed through it mumbling the words along the way, "she can ride a Wyvern backwards... can flip pancakes in the air... one eye red, one eye pink... mane and tail every color of the rainbow, favorite shape a lightning bolt... hear my call from a mile away." Trixie chuckled and smiled as old memories smiled back.

"Was it about daddy?" Nebula asked curiously.

Trixie looked up at Nebula before looking back at the book, "uhhhh ya... ya..."

Nebula tilted her head, "but daddy had green eyes... and he was a stallion."

Trixie looked up again... then looked over to Orion, and then back with her mouth open to say something but no words came out. Then she closed her mouth and sighed, "you know um... the truth is, this wasn't about your daddy. This was about when your mom was little and she, heh, she was trying to invent a lover that didn't exist. To protect herself. heh..." she grabed the pestle and returned to grinding the ingredients, "it's crazy I know. but, ohhh she loved your daddy, she loved him a lot. She loved him very, very, much."

Nebula smiled, "I can't wait to fall in love."

Trixie froze. It was it so long ago or not so long ago at all that she'd said those exact same words at Nebula's age over there on the stair well comforting her sister?

Trixie put the pestle down and leaned on her elbows as she stared at Nebula, "Nebula, Nebula you listen to me do you ever um... do you ever put your arms out and spin, and spin really, really fast?"

Orion turned from the door, "she does that all the time!"

"She does huh?" Trixie said with a smile, "well that's what love is like. It makes your heart race it... turns the world upside down. but if you're not careful... if you don't focus on something still, you can loose your balance..." Trixie's voice started to crack, "you-you can't see what's happening to the ponies around you... You uh..." Tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes, "you... you won't see that you're about to fall."

Nebula frowned, "don't be sad aunt Trixie..." she rose a hand up to Trixie's face and brushed her tear away, "I won't let you fall down."

Trixie's lip quivered, she reached forward and held hugged Nebula tight.

The doorbell rang, "SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE!" Orion called out excitedly.

Trixie sniffed and rubbed her face, "O.K. go make sure that she stays alright? Go, go, go!"

Orion rushed off to the front door. Once she arrived, she opened it excitedly to be faced with Rainbow Dash, "You came for breakfast! We're having pancakes!"

Dash chuckled, "No actually, I just came here to talk to your mom."

"Great! She's having pancakes too!" Orion grabbed Dash's sleeve and dragged her into the house, "come in, come in!"

Once inside, Dash shut the door if only to be polite. Orion turned to face her, "do you have a gun?"

Dash put her hands in her pockets, "mhm."

Hoof steps from the stairs caught her attention and she looked up to see Twilight.

"Can I see it?" Orion asked excitedly.

Dash looked back to her, "mmm mmm"

Orion looked up to her mother, "she's here for breakfast!" and then she sprinted out of the room like the little munchkin she was.

Dash and Twilight's eyes met. "I have a question or two..." Dash trailed off despite finding it hard to focus as she stared into Twilight's eyes, and Twilight wasn't exactly having the easiest time focusing either.

XXXXX

Orion charged into the kitchen, "she's gonna stay! She's gonna stay!"

Trixie turned to her, "oh good, good! Now just go out there and uh, keep them away from here!"

XXXXX

Dash walked around the greenhouse and picked up a bottle of vaguely familiar leafy flakes.

"Belladona." Twilight said as she entered the greenhouse, "sedative, ponies put it in their tea to help them relax or calm their nerves."

Dash put the bottle down and put her hands on her hips, "ya and some ponies use it as uh, poison."

"Wich ponies?" Twilight said more than asked.

Dash chuckled, "Witch ponies."

Twilight rose both eyebrows, "aha!"

"Witches." Dash said finally.

"Witches." Twilight said back crossing her arms with a smile, "I guess you found me out huh?"

"I did hm?"

"Mhm. You should come around here on halloween, you'd really see something then." Twilight said.

Dash nodded as she looked around the greenhouse, "oh ya?"

"Ya we all jump off the roof and fly." Twilight answered. "We kill our husbands too."

Dash blinked.

"Or is that outside your jurisdiction?" Twilight asked with a smirk as she walked past.

Dash and Twilight circled one another, "do you have any idea how strange this all sounds to me?" Dash asked as they both rested on counters opposite oneanother. "I mean I got ponies telling me that you're up here cooking up plecenta bars, that you're into devil worship-" "No, there's no devil in the craft." Twilight responded.

Dash gave a breath through her nose, "so what kinda... craft do you do?"

"Do I do?"

"Mhm."

Twilight looked skyward, "well let's see, I manufacture bath oils and soaps and hand lotions and shampoo."

Dash gave a nod, "mhm."

"And the aunts, they like to meddle in pony's love lives." Twilight finished.

Once again they found themselves staring at oneanother for perhaps a slightly too long amount of time.

Twilight finally spoke, "Magic isn't just, spells and potions. You're badge?"

Dash reached inside her pocket and pulled out her silver lightning bolt shaped badge before handing it to Twilight.

Twilight opened it up, "it's just a lightning bolt, just another symbol, you're talisman." she chuckled, "it can't stop criminals in their tracks can it?"

They both smiled, "it has power because you believe it does..." Twilight looked down at the metal and ran her thumb over it berore handing it back to Rainbow Dash.

"I wish you'd belive in me." Twilight sad quietly before walking past Rainbow Dash.

"Miss. Sparkle... are you hiding Pinkamena Diane Pie?" Dash asked.

Twilight turnd around at the top of the step way into the kitchen, "not in this house." She responded honestly.

Rainbow Dash tucked her badge back in her breast pocket and walked over to Twilight, "did you or your sister kill Pinkamena Pie?"

Twilight nodded, "oh ya, couple of times." and with that, she walked into the kitchen leaving Dash blinking with an utterly confuzed expression.

Twilight walked over to her daughter who was attempting (quite unsuccessfully) to fry up a few pancakes, "Orion could you make any more of a mess?" Twilight sighed.

"Mom, I'm cooking!" Orion whined as Twilight grabbed a napkin and rubbed the batter from her daughter's face.

Dash walked over to Orion's other side, "hey there, you ever seen a Sawara cactice?"

Orion shook her head.

"No? Step aside." Dash moved over infront of the frying pan and took her leather jacket off, "well, you're about to."

As Twilight went about grabbing some plates, Dash drizzled in some pancake batter forming the shapes of cacti, once the bubbled began forming, she lifted the pan up, stepped back, and hurled the pancakes ten hooves into the air. Orion watched in astonishment as the pancakes fell perfectly on their opposite side upon the pan's metal.

"Woooow..." Orion breathed.

XXXXX

Inside the the other section of the kitchen behind closed doors, Trixie poured the mixture into a syrup bottle and shook it vigorously.

"One little flapjack aaaand," she poured the liquid into a pitcher, "good bye miss Dash..."

Orion rushed through the door over to her sister, "she knows how to flip pancakes!" she whispered excitedly causing her sister to follow her out of the kitchen in a blitz of speed.

Outside in the front yard, a nice little circular table with a white frilly cloth was awaiting with five chairs as Dash spooned stacks of pancakes onto the five plates.

Twilight set down a pitcher of milk and another of orange juice before heading back in for some napkins.

Nebula looked at Dash, "can you ride a Wyvern backwards?"

Orion reached into Dash's discarded jacket and pulled out her lightning bolt shaped badge.

"Backwards, forwards, sidewords, you name it." Dash responded as she finished handing out pancakes.

Twilight finally returned with the napkins, "alright, first troll." she tucked a napkin into Orion's shirt.

Nebula looked up at Dash's bade held by Orion, "a lightning bolt!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"Second troll." Twilight repeated the process with Nebula. Then she turned back to Dash, "and if you're anything like my fillies." she tucked a napkin into Dash's shirt.

Finally, Trixie came down holding a pitcher of syrup, "hi Dashie! Mind if I call you Dashie." she took a seat at the table.

"Not at all." Dash responded.

"Here, you _must_ try some of my home made syrup." Trixie handed the pitcher over.

Both Nebula and Orion's eyes bugged out, "NO! No, no, no, no..." they exclaimed in unison whilst putting their hands on the pitcher and preventing Dash form pouring. Nebula took the pitcher and ran down towards the coast with Orion close behind.

Trixie gave a fake smile, "eheheh..." then she quickly got up and chased after the fillies.

Dash was left blinking with her hand outstretched in midair.

Twilight and Dash stood up from the table and walked over the grass to see the fillies make their way down to the rocky coast before swinging the pitcher, "one, two, THREE!" they tossed it into the ocean, "YAAAAAY!" they jumped up and down screeming in jubilee.

Twilight truned to Dash with a laughe while rubbing the back of her neck, "well I guess they didn't wanna eat that!"

Dash chuckled, "I guess not."

Trixie threw her hands up in the air with a groan before dropping her head and walking back up to the other two mares while shaking her head.

A strange sound caught their attention towards their left.

All three mares looked to see a toad sitting on a boulder, its croaking most unusual...

They walked over to the creature as it seemed to gag for a few minutes and then litterally coughing up a ring.

Trixie's pupils shrank and she quickly rushed over to grab it but Dash pulled out a tissue and got it first.

"Wow uh, I've been looking for this!" Trixie said with a nervous laugh, "this-is-is a party trick right Twi?"

Dash inspected the cupcake insignia, "this is your ring is it?" she said unconvinced.

Trixie nodded fervently, "ya uh-c-could I have it back please?"

"Whadaya two think your playing at here?" Dash asked as she looked between the two of them.

Trixie's eyes shifted, "wh-whadaya mean?"

Twilight stood stuned.

Dash looked between the two of them again, "you better get yourselves a damn good lawyer... and don't even think about leaving town." she turned to leave, "and what was in that syrup?!" she called out as she picked up her jacket, not really expecting an answer.

Trixie and Twilight looked at oneanother, Twilight could see the utter panick in Trixie's eyes and Trixie could see the hopelesness in Twilight's.

XXXXX

Inside the house, Twilight threw the rest of the pancakes in the garbage as she and her sister cleaned up in the kitchen.

"We just stick to our story you know? No body, no crime! It-" Trixie said as she was walking through the kitchen with a bowl of fruit when her utter nervousness caused her to drop a the bowl she was carrying; the ceramic dish crashed upon the ground and fruit rolled accross the ground. "Oh... sorry I-..." Trixie looked on the verge of tears as she knelt down to start cleaning it up, "I just feel like shit, I can't even sleep, I can't think, I-"

Twilight turned from the sink with a laugh, "my gods Trixie, that's all you ever think about isn't it hm? You. It's all. About. You." she snatched a towel and squated down to start scooping up the broken glass.

Trixie frowned. She stood up and dropped the towel and bits of glass she was cleaning up leaving a crash on the floor, "I don't wanna fight." she said sternly before turning to leave the kitchen.

Twilight snaped her towel on the floor, "Don't you walk away from me! Now I'm taking care of another mess you made!"

Trixie stopped at the top of the first flight of stairs and turned around, "ya, ya you're right, you're ALWAYS right Twilight!" she began to descend the stairs, "I'm just a mess, just one BIG mess!" She walked over to Twilight who was still cleaning up the broken glass, "well atleast I've lived my life." Trixie pointed to herself, "and you hate me for that because it scares the hell out of you."

Twilight lifted the broken glass and threw it into the sink, "Trixie I don't hate you." she turned to walk away herself.

"Look at you!" Trixie shouted, "You spend all your energy just trying to fit in! Be normal! But you're never gonna fit in Twilight because WE'RE DIFFERENT!... and so are the fillies."

Twilight turned on her heels, "you leave them out of this O.K.?" she warned.

"All my life I wished I had even _half_ your talent!" Trixie continued.

Twilight resumed cleaning up the kitchen.

"You're... You're wasting yourself Twi!" Trixie shouted.

Twilight whiped around and got up in Trixie's face, "I want you out of here. I want you _gone_."

They glared at oneanother.

"O.K. fine." Trixie crossed her arms, "I'm gone."

"Good." Twilight walked over to her black jacket and put it on.

"What... what are you doing?" Trixie asked her tone completely shifting. "Where are you going?"

"I'm doing the right thing." Twilight responded as she zipped her jacket up.

"NO, NO, NO! You are not gonna go tell her what happened!" Trixie said in panick.

Twilight fished through a bowl near the entry way for her keys, "you know it's funny, because ever since that mare walked into this house, that's all I seem to want to do."

As Twilight walked past her, Trixie grabbed her arm, "What are you gonna do?! GET ON YOUR KNEESE AND BEG FOR MERCY?!" she yelled at her.

Twilight yanked herself free, "YOU WANT ME TO BE TRUE TO MYSELF?! HUH?! Then watch this." she turned, opened the door, and slammed it behind her; the glass in the door window shattering behind her.

Trixie panted in place when suddenly a pain struck her inside her core. "ugh!" she doubled over and took a few deep breaths, "nnngggrrr..." she fell to her kneese as the pain spread throughout her whole body, then a voice sounded in her head, 'Trrrriiiiiixxxxiiiiieeeeeeee...' Trixie screemed as her body spasmed, "T-Twilight..." she passed out on the floor.

XXXXX

Twilight ran through the streets of Ponyville until she finally caught up with Rainbow Dash.

"It was Pinkamena's ring!" Twilight called out as she finally reached Dash and paused to pant.

"Oh really?" Dash said as she continued to walk.

Twilight struggled to keep up, "I know you knew that but I needed to tell you."

"Ya well, like I said back there," she turned around and began walking backwards, "is you best get yourself a lawyer before you talke to me." and turned around to resume her gait.

"I don't want a lawyer." Twilight responded as they stopped infront of Dash's temorary home.

Dash stared at her for a few moments before opening the door, "alright."

They both entered inside.

"Come on in, sorry it's a mess, I wasn't expecting company." Dash said as she took her jacket off.

Twilight folded her arms and looked around, the room was small and simple, the bed was littered with photos from various cases involving Pinkamena.

Dash made an attempt to tidy up, as she moved some of the files, Twilight's fell upon the letter she'd wrote. She picked it up and examed how crumpled it was, "how many times did you read my letter?"

"A few." Dash responded, "I've studdied all the evidence..." she picked up a tape recorder, "alright you wanna sit down?" she offered a chair next to a table and turned the recorder on, "this is the testimony of Twilight Sparkle March eighth, nineteen ninety eight." She then stared at Twilight for a few moments, "you gonna sit down?"

Twilight stood for a few moments more before sitting down.

Dash took a breath and sighed before starting, "where is Pinkamena Pie?"

Twilight looked at the window, "I think she's in the spirit world."

"You think she's dead?"

Twilight shook her head, "no I think she's haunting us." She then held out the letter infront of Dash, "what evidence did you get from reading my letter?"

Dash leaned in, "did you or your sister kill Pinkamena Pie?"

Twilight swallowed before sitting up straight, "Trixie didn't kill anypony."

Dash's sstare tunred authritative, "Trixie didn't. Trixie didn't but you did... huh?"

Twilight stared silently at the officer.

"Did you?" Dash asked again. "Did you?!"

Twilight stared quietly.

Dash's look turned soft and caring, "Twilight did you?"

Twilight turned away and stood up, "what if I told you I did? What would you do?"

Dash sighed and runed her seat around to face Twilight.

"What? Would you send me to jail for the rest of my life? Why, because the world was short a mare like Pinkamena Pie?" Twilight asked indignantly.

Dash shook her head, "that's not for you or me to decide how she should be punished." Dash stood up and walked over to stand infront of Twilight who now felt her body heat radiating of the cyan mare, it felt warm, comforting, safe.

"Pinkamena has to be held accountable." Dash said finally.

"Well, she has been punished." Twilight responded.

Dash leaned in very close, "she has?"

Twilight glared silently.

Dash turned around and sighed as she picked up the recorder and turned it off, "you should really get a lawyer's advice before we go any further." And with that, she tossed the recorder onto the bed.

Dash put her hands in her pockets, "now listen." she stepped close, "I know you're in some kinda trouble. Alright? Now if you trust me... tell me what you know..." What Dash said next went through her mind only after she said it, "I promise you, I'll do _everything_ I can to keep you from harm's way." Dash had meant every word but wondered why she said it. It was certainly unproffesional; but she coldn't help from how natural it felt to say it to this beautiful mare.

Twilight looked down slightly and blushed, those words truly did make her feel safe. And the warmth from Dash's body felt even safer.

The two stared at oneanother yet again in a look of longing. A burning desire that seemed to be lit like a candle when their eyes had met for the first time seemed now to be blazing with a passionate fury. Both their breaths quickened and their hands shook slightly.

Dash leaned in and smashed her lips against Twilight's who wrapped her arms around Dash's neck as she was pushed into the wall. Dash's arms wrapped around Twilight's and carressed her body as hot breath from their noses ticked eachother's faces and their lips squished the other's with an ecstatic single minded purpose.

Suddenly Twilight's eyes shot open as she realized how wrong this was, "mmm" she seperated their lips and pushed Dash away slightly, "I can't, I can't..."

Dash looked down with a series of ragged breaths and put her palms against the wall around Twilight, "r-right, sorry... I..." she managed with her loss of breath. "I can't... I can't..." Twilight whispered over and over.

Dash looked back up at Twi's face as the lavander mare cupped her face. Twilight panted hard before kissing Dash's snout, then her lips, then they locked lips again and Dash picked her up, spun her around in the air, and lay her down on the bed. Their ears twitched and their tails flicked as Dash pulled Twilight's jacked off her shoulders; when they finally seperated for air, Twilight gazed into Dash's beautiful eyes... and it was then that she truly looked rather than just staring blindly as she'd done so many times before, looking, she saw the difference in color hue between each eye. "One red eye and one pink..." they stared silently at oneanother.

"I can't, I can't," Twilight squirmed her way out from underneath Rainbow Dash and got off the bed, "I have to go home." She ran out of the house.

Dash panted, "I was born with it..." she stared at the vacant door way, left wide open in Twilight's haste. Dash rolled over onto her back and sighed, "well that went well..." She put her hands on her face and rubbed it with a groan. She looked over at the empty wall and stared blankly as her heart still continued to race, "... I can't just leave it like this." she hopped up, put her jacket on, and chased after Twilight.

XXXXX

As Twilight neared the island in which her home sat, she heard a voice in her head, "mommy." it was Nebula's. Twilight blinked, she twitched her ear as she listened to the whispers on the wind as a sudden dread filled her body. She could hear Orion whimpering, and then... she hear her sister's voice, "Twilight... I need you..." Twilight's mind becam filled with her sister's utter terror and pain. "Trixie." Twilight said as her eyes widened in panick and she sprinted for the house, "no, no NO!"

She charged through the door way and raced up the steps where she met her fillies halfway on their way down, Orion was balling her eyes out and Nebula was babbling incomprehencible, "Th-there's somet-thing wr-wrong with aunt Trixie!" "S-she's scary!"

Twilight hugged her foals tight, "O.K. O.K. it'll be alright, go downstairs." The fillies hurried down to the main floor as Twilight ascended the rest of the way.

As she made her way towards the top of the long stairwell, her mind and body filled ever more with dread and... fear... shadows became darker and darker the higher she got.

Up at the top in Trixie's room, the entire area was nearly pitch black, large red eyes with black catslit pupils seemed to peer out from under tables and behind closet doors, the air was horrendously cold.

Trixie was laying on her back in her bed, seizuring as she screemed in pain; her body lurched and she gagged as foaming saliva poured down from the corner of her mouth.

Twilight nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder, she turned to see that it was only Dash. The cyan mare pointed a 9 milimeter as Trixie flaied her arms around and kicked her legs.

Trixie let out a gutteral screech as she ripped her shirt apart, her stomach contorted as a hand pressed against the interior.

Dash and Twilight watched in horror as the fingers of the hand pressed so hard that the skin split apart with a sickenig squelch, Trixie shrieked and clutched the sheets as she thrashed her head around; a pink hand pushed out of her belly followed soon by another, then they grabbed the edges of Trixie's hips and pulled their head and torso out. A blood soaked Pinkamena climbed out of Trixie's abdomin and crawled onto the floor before standing up as crimson droplits fell ont the ground.

Dash stood with her mouth hanging open as she lowered her gun.

Pinkamena cracked her neck, "ahhhhh," her voice came out as an unnatural hiss, "officer Dashieee... Jussst ssseing you makesss me homesssick..."

Twilight pressed her body against the wall and slowly inched her way towards the beds.

Dash stood in the center of the room as she and Pinkamena began to circle eachother. Slowly.

Dash rose her gut again, Pinkamena's eyes shined silver, as they walked, Twilight made her way over to her sister, but before she got too close Pinkamena spoke, "tch, tch, tch." she hissed. Twilight froze.

As Dash began to walk while breathing hard through her nose, one of the shadows reached out and took a swipe at her hoof, Dash dodged and snapped her gaze back to Pinkamena.

Once Pinkamena's back was to Trixie and Twilight, the lavander mare reached her hand out to grab her sister's, tears ran down Trixie's face as she gurgled and shook violently with her organs on display.

Pinkamena stretched her mouth into a lip splitting smile and rolled her tongue out, as she did, several worms and maggots fell out, "what'ssss wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Then she rushed in and latched her hand onto Dash's chest. Dash fired her gun of blindly as she fell to her kneese in pain; she screemed out as what felt like spikes stabbed into her heart.

Dash glared up at Pinkamena and roared, "RAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Pinkamena recoiled her hand in pain and Dash's badge fell out of her breast pocket.

Dash fell to her hands and kneese panting as Pinkamena scuttled backwards into the living shadows craddling her hand, "ssshhhit!" she hissed as she examined the lightning bolt shaped burn in her palm.

Dash stared wide eyed at her badge, then back at Pinkamena who seemed to recover. As she stepped forward, Dash picked up the badge and held the lightningbolt shaped silver facing outwords. Pinkamena hissed and snarled as her body began to break apart in the reflection and crumbled into dust before fading way into nothing.

Dash looked at her badge in disbelief before smiling and looking around the room as the shadows returned to normal and the room returned to its normal temperature.

Twilight held a hand to her chest in relief before rushing over to the bathroom and grabbing some first aid supplies.

"You're gonna... need to explain all this to me..." Dash said quietly from accross the room.

XXXXX

A crescent moon sat high in the sky as the crickets sang.

Rainbow Dash sat on the porch staring at the sky and only spoke when Twilight finally came out, "what was that?! I mean, that was her wasn't it?! I mean... is.. is she gone or what?" She stood up.

"Yes you killed her incarnation but I'm the one who killed her, I'll tell you everything you wanna know," Twilight began ranting in overdrive mode, "I'll tell you how I did it, I'll tell you where I buried her, I'll tell you what I did it with, I'll tell you ho-" "WOAH woah, woah!" Dash cut in as she held a hand up, "now hold on just a gods damn second alright? One step at a time. I took an oath to uphold the law alright? I thought I came here to bring in the bad guy 'cause generally; that's what I do!" she turned around and sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. Then she turned back and walked over with another sigh, "you asked me how many times I read you letter... I must've red it about a thousand times..." she looked down, "I know now that more than anythin' else it was your letter that brought me here... it was you... and... I'm all mixed up about that..." she shook her head before meeting Twilight's eyes again.

Twilight took in a breath an let it out in a shaky stream as her eyes threatened to begin the water works, "the reason that... you're here and you don't know why is because I sent for you..."

Dash made a confused face.

Twilight looked up at the sky as she folded her arms, "when I was a little filly... I worked a spell, so that I would never fall in love. I asked for qualities in a mare that I knew couldn't possible exist."

"... one eye red and one pink..." Dash ran her hand through Twilight' smane.

"But you do..." Twilight said as her eyes became glossy and he lip quivered.

"You're saying that what I'm feeling... is just one of your spells?" Dash asked with a neutral expression.

Twilight let out another shaky breath, "ya... it's not real..." she let her arms fall to her sides, "and if you stay, I wouldn't know if it was because of the spell; and you wouldn't know if it was because I didn't want to go to prison."

Dash turned around with a hurt expression on her face before recollecting herself and facing Twilight again, "ya well, all relationships have problems."

Twilight managed a chuckle at that.

Dash looked off to the side with a scowl.

Twilight frowned, "I'm right aren't I?... You don't know do you?"

Dash took in a breath and let it out through her nose as she looked contemplatively at Twilight, "well you do what you do... and I'll do what I do... and... we'll see where we end up." she said with a nod, "K?"

Twilight nodded back sadly, "K..."

Dash walked passed her towards the walkway leading off the island.

Dash paused to turned back, "curses only have power when you believe in them... and I don't." she said with confidence before turning and continuing to leave. Twilight's lips quivered again.

Dash paused one last time, "you know what?" she looked at Twilight's turned back, "I wished for you too."

Twilight's face contorted into a crying expression and hot tears streamed down her face as she shook.

Dash turned and left. Twilight fell to ther kneese and sobbed.

END OF CHAPTER!


	5. (Final Chapter) Friendship is Magic

Final Chapter, Frienship is Magic, Family is Forever

Twilight picked herself up and let out a shaky breath before walking inside the house. She turned to see her sister standing there with her shirt ripped and bandageds swaddled around her abdomin.

Twilight's lip quivered and she rushed into her sister's embrace.

Trixie held her tight for a while before running her tongue up Twilight's cheek. Twilight struggled against Trixie's hold but she held herself in place and put her maw to Twilight's ear, "I'm feeeling verrrry into sisters right now..." Pinkamena's voice sounded from Trixie's mouth.

Twilight shoved Trixie away who stood smiling with an eerie air behind her chuckle.

The voices of the filles sounded in the other room but Twilight didn't register them, her breathing quickened as her teeth clenched, all the trouble she and her sister had been suffering through had all been caused by that pink bitch...

Anger filled Twilight's body mind and soul, how dare that monster invade her and Trixie's most private and sacred bond?! The intimate moments between her and her sister theirs and theirs alone! This... this monster had no right... NO RIGHT TO SULLY THAT!

"RAAAAGH!" Twiligth spun around and hooked her left fist accross Trixie's jaw sending her into bafette stand of dishes as she came crashing down to the ground unconcious.

"Mom?!" "Mom!" Nebula and Orion hurried into the kitchen to see Twilight with her hands balled up into fists and Trixie laying knocked out cold on the ground.

"COME ON!" Twilight yelled at her sister's unconcious body.

The front door swung open and Luna and Celestia shuffled in, "oh dear..." Luna breathed as they entered into the kitchen; "it seem's we've not arrived in the nick of time."

"Well..." Celestia began, "I'd say our instincts are getting a little rusty."

XXXXX

Inside the living room Trixie was tied up with rope against a chair with Luna and Celestia using warm wet cloth to pat her forhead down. "she's squating inside her like a toad, and this is what comes from dabling." Luna turned to Twilight with a stern look, "you can't practice Witchcraft while you look down your nose at it."

Twilight groaned into the pillow she was holding up to her mouth, "I know! I know..." she put the pillow on her lap and rested her elbows on it, "tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Celestia spoke up, "we have to banish her." Luna nodded, "we have to force her spirit back into the grave. We'll need a whole coven... nine mares, twelve's better..."

Celestia turned to Twilight, "do you have any friends?"

XXXXX

Twilight held up the phone with the tree list infront of her, "Lyra! ya hi, it's Twilight um, I'm activating the phone tree look uh, you the-the-the stuff that everypony's whispering about me and the hexes and spells and uh... well here's the thing... I'm a Witch!"

XXXXX

Sweetie held up the phone excitedly to her mouth, "I got the best news! Twilight. Just. Came. Out!"

XXXXX

Rarity sat on her bed with the phone up to her head, "what a fabulous affrimation."

XXXXX

Lyra sat in her house on the phone talking to the next mothers down, "ya apparantly her sister just got out of a very bad relationship and now the jerk will not leave her alone."

XXXXX

The fillies moved all the pictures of the walls in the giant house as Twilight and the aunts wroked to prepare everything. Replacing decorations with candles and lowering distractions from corners of the room.

Orion and Nebula turned Trixie's chair around and pushed her through the parlour room into the main living room, a trail of toads leapt out from bedhind Trixie's trail.

XXXXX

Lyra nodded, "oh! Oh and um, can you bring a broom?"

XXXXX

Nebula and Orion set to work on lighting the candles with with matches when twilight leaned up to one of the unlit candles and blew on it for a few seconds before it lit up by itself and then turned to smile at her daughters.

Nebula and Orion's eyes widened in awe and excitment, they looked at eachother before blowing furiously on the remaining unlit candles.

Twilight used a pitcher of water to splash out the fireplace.

Outside, the fillies held a plastic garbage bag full of the toads and poured them over the edge of the fence saying "ew, go away!" when lights shone in the distance, they looked to see cars arriving, "YAY! THEY'RE HERE THEY'RE HERE!"

Sweeite ran out and jumped excietedly with them "SWEETIE!" they tackle hugged her.

Rarity and Lyra and Bon Bon and Derpy and Berry Punch and many others came, the fillies led them into the house where Luna greeted them. "hello! welcome! Come on, now's not the time to be shy, grab yourself some food." she guided Lyra and Bon Bon around the table.

Trya jumped and screemed with laughter when Sweetie held up a large jar to her face containing a giant taranchula.

Celestia was busy stirring up a red soupy mixture inside of a giant pot, steam rising out from it, Bon Bon leaned over to stare into it, "doesn't that look great?" Celestia asked, "and the fumes I tell you the fumes are great for the pores!"

Bon Bon recoiled from the intense smell bringing laughter throughot the room, "not to mention sealing her nasty spirit back to the grave."

Soon everypony was eating and chatting with oneanother.

"You know, one time my daughter had a nightmare and woke up screeming, I swear I could hear her half way accross town." Rarity said.

Luna walked past her, "a little Witch in all of us."

Twilight walked in through the kitchen, "is everything ready? Good." she turned to see the last thing she thought she'd ever see... Diamond's mother.

"Well... I... didn't expect to see you here..." Twilight said in all honesty.

Diamond's mother chewed on her lip, "ya well... you know that ever since I was a little filly I've wanted to see the inside of your house..."

"Well thank you for coming..." Twilight responded.

"Hey, is this O.K.?" Derpy said as she brought in a small portable vacuum cleaner in place of a broom.

The mares laughed and clapped.

"Alright well, let's begin." Luna said as she and her sister guided the mares into the living room, "alright ladies, take a broom, form a circle."

Rarity and Sweetie walked in first, "holllly shit..." Rarity breathed.

Trixie was laying inside a circle of broomsticks on her back shivering and shaking as she spasmed lightly.

Sweetie frowned, "I've been strung out by a buy but this..."

All of the mares stood infront of a broom around the circle when Luna finally spoke, "would each of you now pick up a broom, hold them at staff length, handle to brush."

The mares bent down and did as they were told, holding the brooms laterally in a circle between them.

"Remember that as we go forth, it is only with our hearts beating as one that we can save the life of this mare."

Celestia bowed her head, "_dete paradont... demala daekoh..._" "_dete paradont... demala daekoh..._"

Bon Bon looked around and whispered to the mare next to her, "are we supposed to say this?"

Luna joined in, "_dete paradont... demala daekoh..._"

Soon the other mares began joining in "_dete paradont... demala daekoh..._"

Eventually all of the mares in the circle including Twilight were speaking in unison "_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_"

Trixie shufled on the ground and rolled around onto her stomach screeming.

"_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_" "_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_" "_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_"

Trixie thrashed her arms about and shrieked, her nails began elongating into claws, her skin began to pale, and her mane darkened as her eyes emptied and turned black; her teeth seraded as she clawed at the floor boards.

"_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_"

A symphony of conjoined voices filled the room, the walls shook and any remaining pictures shuffled before falling off.

The mares around the circle were thrashing back and forth in a trance as some of them began to siezure.

Twilight looked down and saw her sister in her true Witch form screeming in agony as she thrashed about with a black liquid trailing down the corner of her mouth. Twilight's mind filled with panick, her sister was in pain. A lot of pain.

"s-stop! Stop it!" Twilight cried but the mares were too far gone.

"_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_"

Trixie pounded her hands on the ground forming wells in the splintered wood and shrieked like a dying animal.

Twilight knelt down and tapped her hand on the wood just outside the circle, "Trixie! Trixie listen to me!"

"_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_""_Dete Paradont demala daekoh_"

Trixie paused...

"T-Trixie?" Twilight asked.

Trixie's head snapped out, "she's MINE you bitch!" she charged at Twilight and lunged at her only to be stopped by an invisible barrier formed from the cirle whicch sent her flying back into the center of the room in her normal pony form.

The mares snapped out of it and dropped the broomstics to lay in a vacant circle around Trixie to rolled limply onto her stomach. The mares cried and cooed, "what's going on?!" some of them asked.

"TRIXIE! Trixie, oh my gods!" Twilight crawled on her hands and kneese to the other side of the cirle close to Trixie's side as she rolled onto her back. "Oh gods, Trixie! Trixie honey!" she layed on her side just outside the circle, seperated by a mere length of wood.

"It's O.K.. it's O.K..." Twilight shushed as Trixie held her hand out weekly towards her.

Luna and Celestia looked at oneanother, Pinkamena would kill Trixie before being ripped out of her forcefully it seemed...

XXXXX

Hours passed, Trixe and Twilight were lying on her sides facing eachother with the broom inbetwen them, their fingers just inches apart.

Trxie looked so weak, her mane was matted down with sweat, her face was drained of color and her breath's were short and ragged, her heart beat was slow and petty; she was on the verge of dying.

"I... Twi... I... Can't..." she barely whispered.

Twilight's eyes stung with tears, "no... no you have to hold on... Trixie... you have to stay with me..."

Trixie's eyes began to close.

"Trixe don't... stay with me Trixie stay with me..." Twilight breathed.

Trixie's eyes were red with tears, "she... wants... me... just... me..."

"no..." Twilight whispered as hot tears pooled onto the floor.

"Every...pony... will be... safe..." Trixie struggled out.

"no..." Twilight sobbed.

"Just... let her... take... me..." Trixie felt her breath growing weeker.

Twilight's body trembled with sobs.

"Oh Twi..."

"Don't die on me Trixie... please? Cause we're supposed to die together remember? At the same time you promised. And this is _not _that day!" Twilight spoke as she trembled.

Celestia and Luna held eachother.

Trixie managed a few more ragged breaths as Pinkamena tore at the remainder of her lifeforce, "I love you Twilight..." She closed her eyes.

Twilight sobbed... Then she slapped her hand on the ground, "I got it!" she snifled as she stood up, "I've got it, I know what to do, get them back in the circle." Twilight rushed out of the room.

Twilight came back with a bottle of tequilla and set it down as Celestia slid one of the broom sticks away from the circle infront of Trixie breaking the barrier.

Twilight took a swig from the bottle before holding it infront of Trixie's nose, "hey Pinkamena, I've got a worm with your name on it."

Trixie's head lifted up.

"ya.. you thirsty?"

Trixie looked around at the mares with a low hiss for a breath before spotting the tequilla.

"This what you want?" Twilight asked as she held the bottle up, "well this, you can't have." she began to take a drink from it when Trixie lunged for her.

Luna and Celestia eached grabbed one of her hands and forced her down on her back. Twilight took out a knife and cut her palm, "my blood." she cut open Trixie's exposed palm as she screemed and thrashed, "your blood!" and then she clasped their hands together, "OUR BLOOD!"

Twilight ran into her siter and tackle hugged her back into the circle.

"Purious blood now!" Celestia cried and quckly passed the knife around, each of the mares cut heir palms and joined hands. Each time the palms clasped a booming of thunder sounded throughout the room and an explosion of light shined out from Trixie and Twilight.

Memories flashed before everypony, Trixie and Twilight as little fillies in black first coming to the house.

BOOM!

Trixie lying on the grass from the rock that had struck her head as Twilight leaned over and protected her.

BOOM!

Twilight and Trixie lying in bed looking at the scars on their palms.

BOOM!

Trixie and Twilight laughing as they fell out of bed onto the ground.

BOOM!

Twilight and Trixie hugging outside in the rain after burring Pinkamena's body.

BOOM!

Trixie and Twilight on the blacony when they first made their pact sealing them as sisters in blood and magic.

BOOM!

Twilight held Trixie tight within the circle as the candles roared with flames and the entire house shook, lightning crashed outside and furniture toppled over.

"I LOVE YOU TRIXIE!" Twilight screemed.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Light blasted out from between them and shot up into the ceiling, the column of light busting through the floors up through the roof of the house and into the sky, the windows exploded and the walls cracked and crumbled.

Twilight and Trixie were thrust back still holding on by their slit hands.

Trixie blinked and panted heavilly, her body feeling like a thousand burdens had been lifted, she laughed, she laughed hard as joyous tears fell.

Twilight smilled and pulled her close hugging her tight.

The mares around the cirle fell on the buts and laughed as an unexplainable happines filled their bodies minds and souls.

The laughing died down though as Luna and Celestia stared up at the ceiling where a pony shapped conglamoration of dust coallesced.

"Heads up ladies." Celestia said and Twilight and Trixie ran out form the circle.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

The dust made pony roared as it fell to the ground.

Bon Bon narrowed her eyes, "I wonder if that would work on my ex..."

Rarity looked around and smiled, "come on ladies, let's clean house!"

They all picked up the brooms and sweapt the corrupted dust through the house, Lrya and Bon Bon grabbed the pot of red liquid from the kitchen as they passed by it. The mares sweapt the dust out to the grave that Twilight and Trixie and dug. Bon Bon and Lyra handed them both the pot and Trixie and Twilight smiled at eachother before pouring it onto the dust covered grave.

The grave squeeled and bubbled as the steaming liquid melted through the soil.

The mares jumped up and down and cheered.

Trixie and Twilight looked at eachother again and smiled. It was finally over.

XXXXX

Two weeks later...

Twilight sat on a chair in the front lawn next to a small firepit.

Trixie walked over, she was doing very well and her physical injury was healing up nicely.

"Hey." she called out.

Twilight looked up, "hey!"

"This came for you." Trixie held up a letter package. "from Trotingham." she said slyly.

Twilight ripped it open and tipped it upside down, as she pulled out the letter, a ring fell out.

She picked it up to see that it was Pinkamena's ring that Dash had taken as evidence. She handed it to Trixie who stood nearby holding their black cat.

Trixie looked at it for a bit befor tosing it into the firepit with a scowl.

Twilight read through the letter, "Miss Sparkle, any further investigation of you has ceased, office herby concluded that Pinkamena Pie's death was... accidental... Jewelry found in the ashes at the site of a totaled car set ablaze provided positive identification... Signed off by Rainbow Dash, prosecuter's office, Trottingham..." Twilight blinked...

She opened the envelope up further and looked around inside.

Trixie smiled, "I don't think she's in there Twi."

Twilight put the envelope down and sighed, "what you do Trixie?"

Trixie smirked and snuggled the cat, "what wouldn't I do? For the right mare."

XXXXX

Twilight stood over the balcony that she had first cast the spell which called Rainbow Dash into her life... she held a maple leaf in her fingers.

*_Do you alllways trust.. your first.. initial feeeeling..._*

She brought it close to her lips and whispered to it before letting it take flight into the sky.

XXXXX

*_Special kowledge, hollllds truuuueee beeaaars belieeeving!_*

Rainbow Dash lay on her couch staring at the wall when a mapple leaf came floating in through her window, she plucked it out of the air and felt a in almost irrisistable urge. An urge to go see her again...

XXXXX

Days passed as Dash travled, she finally made her way to the island and walked accross the land.

*_I turned... around and the waaaater... was closing... all arouuuund..._*

Twilight walked around the corner of a few bushes and smiled when she saw Dash's face.

*_like a glooove, like the loooooove!_*

Celestia and Luna smiled from the garden as they watched the two mares slowly approach one another.

*_that had fiiiinally, finaaaaly found me_*

Trixie giggled as she picked some tomatoes and watched.

Dash and Twilight smiled as the broke into a run and met eachother half way in the middle.

_*then I knew! in the crystalline knowledge ooooof you..._*

They stopped when they were mere inches apart, Dash took Twilight's hands in her own.

*_drooove me through the mooouuuntaiiiins... to the seeeeeaaaaaaaaaa_*

Nebula and Orion watched from up in a tree they had climbed.

Twilight smiled and at last they embraced and kissed.

_*to the seeeaaaaaaaaa yeaaaahhhhh..._*

Twilight and Dash held eachother tight as elation and above all, true love flowed through them.

XXXXX

Halloween rolled around, ponies gathered around the island in their various costumes.

"They say that only time can heal a broken heart."

Twilight, Trixie, Celestia, Luna, Nebula, and Orion all stepped out onto the roof of the house in stereotypical Witch outfits with black umbrellas.

"Was it our joined hands that finally broke Chrysalis' curse? I like to think so."

All of Twilight's friends waved from down below.

"Though some things I know for certain, always throw spilt salt over your left shoulder."

Dash smiled up at the family from below, her family now too.

"Keep rosemary by your garden gate."

Twilight and Trixie laughed as they stood next to eachother.

"Plant lavander for luck."

Twilight smiled down at Dash and waved.

"And fall in love whenever you can."

Dash smiled and waved back.

The mares and fillies stood on the edge of the roof as they opened their unbrellas and each sister joined hands; Celestia with Luna, Twilight and Trixie, Orion and Nebula. Past, present, and Future.

And then they leapt, each of them slowly gliding to the earth.

Applause sounded when they touched down.

Twilight laughed and ran over to Dash with her two fillies, Orion and Nebula hugged Dash's legs and Dash scruffled their manes, she smiled at Twilight and Twilight gave her a kiss.

She finally had the one and only thing she'd ever truly wanted. Hapiness.

The End.


End file.
